


【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time (PART TWO)

by Commissar_Silver



Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 【米露】时间疗法/The Cure Called Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853188
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

第一章、

高悬的水晶吊灯将原本就金碧辉煌的宴会厅照得更加灯火通明。贵妇小姐们在舞池里旋转摆动的蕾丝裙摆，用的都是法国最时髦的纹路花式，繁复得让人头晕目眩。

没有人会在彼得堡觉得无聊。一年到头，每一个夜晚都有各式舞会，等待着达官贵人们来参加。到处都是歌舞升平，年轻人羞涩而洋溢着春情的脸庞，显贵们挂在胸口“叮当”作响的勋章，少妇们隐藏在小扇后的娇笑，交织在一起，绘出了一派纸醉金迷——即便那位法国皇帝已经毫不掩饰他虎视眈眈的目光。

伊万靠在窗边，毫不自知地叹了一口气。

不久前，他才同亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇一同从巴黎回来，而冬妮娅与娜塔莎则分别留在了基辅和明斯克。“提尔西特条约”签订的消息迅速就传遍了整个大陆，只在这次寻常的宴会上，伊万就不止一次听见那些社交圈子提起这个名词。可实际上，并没有人真正关心——“只要法国人还有一丝理智，就不会来找我们的麻烦，他们是一群懦夫”——对他们而言，所谓的政事，只不过是交际场上的谈资。他们挂在嘴边的政治，简直错得离谱。

每个人都是这么无聊得发昏，以至于只能用虚无的浮华来填补空虚。

伊万命令一旁的托里斯为他倒了一杯烈酒，打算让自己也在这次宴会上好好放纵，别老记挂着那些“琐事”……

“伊万！”

一个苍老而低沉的声音拨开回荡在房间里的乐声，叫住了伊万。

伊万停住脚步。

来人是谢尔盖·亚历山大洛维奇·瓦西里公爵。苍白的胡须从他的下巴一路往上，几乎与头发连成一片。他深色的军装上并不像其他人一样挂着诸多勋章，只在胸口上挂了一个繁复的双头鹰标志——有这一个就足够了。

瓦西里公爵的脸上挂着轻松的笑容，走到伊万面前，握了握伊万戴着手套的手。

“好久不见，你身体还好吗？”伊万并没有用敬语——从年龄上来说，他比眼前的老人年迈多了。

瓦西里公爵显然也毫不在意，“还是老样子。”他的身姿相较于年轻时的挺拔，已显得有些佝偻，但是目光里的睿智却不曾被衰老和时光掩埋。他看着伊万，“您不必太过担忧。”

伊万明白瓦西里公爵在说什么——尽管只是毫无作用的安抚，但却让他在如同空中楼阁的浮华里找到了一个令他安心的支点。他微笑着点点头，要向瓦西里公爵道谢，瓦西里公爵却扭开头，身体侧向一旁——

“我其实是想向您介绍一位朋友。”

朋友？谢尔盖·亚历山大洛维奇从年轻时起就是一个苛刻而骄傲的人，能被他称为“朋友”的对象寥寥无几，连坐在冬宫的黄金座上的那位皇帝在他口中也只不过是个“狂妄但是心肠不坏的孩子”——伊万不禁好奇，又有谁值得被他当作朋友？

即刻，伊万撞进了一双蓝色的眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，伊万回想起了那个，背叛亚瑟·柯克兰，独自居住在新大陆上的少年。那个与他已有多年未见的少年，不含任何杂质、纯净天真、充斥着信任与爱恋的眼睛。那孩子所有的感情都像是空旷平静海面上的鸥鸟，在晴空下湛蓝的海面，让人看得一清二楚。如若不是阴郁给这双眼睛涂上了一层深灰，伊万几乎要以为那个少年又站在了他的面前。他甚至嗅到了阳光的温暖和向日葵的香气……

“伊万，这位是约翰·艾伦。”瓦西里公爵声音及时提醒了伊万。

伊万感到抱歉地笑了笑，掩饰起自己的失神，打量起这位约翰·艾伦。这个年轻人看上去并不大，顶多只有二十来岁。他虽然未着军装，但这身入时的绒制常礼服搭配着长筒袜和低口鞋，足以体现出他良好的品味——虽然伊万本人更偏好简洁的军装。然而，这位年轻的艾伦先生有一点让人感到万分不解。他虽然对时尚有着不俗的嗅觉，却蓄着满脸与时代、年龄不符的胡须，看起来像是迂腐的老家伙一样不伦不类。

伊万曾也一度认为胡须是资历与稳重的象征，但在彼得·阿列克谢耶维奇——也许更多是在弗朗西斯的影响下，他逐渐觉得整理干净自己的脸才是应有的社交礼节。更何况眼前的艾伦先生明明就是一身的法式装扮。

也许伊万打量的目光太过肆无忌惮，约翰·艾伦冲他笑了笑，连嘴唇上厚厚的胡须都弯成了一条弧线。伊万飞速地移开目光——等他的目光遇上瓦西里公爵的白胡子时，他才反应过来，自己的行为一点也不适当。

瓦西里公爵似乎丝毫没有察觉到伊万游移的目光，他转身过身，面对约翰·艾伦，“艾伦先生，这位就是伊万·布拉金斯基先生(Господин)[1]，或者您可以称他为——”

“请叫我伊万·伊万诺维奇[2]。”

伊万说着，本想礼节性地伸出自己戴着手套的左手，然而约翰·艾伦却抢先一步伸出了右手。与他人握左手原本也只是伊万的个人习惯，并没有什么深意，既然对方执意握右手……

伊万裸露的右手被约翰·艾伦握住了。

这个故作老成的年轻男人的手心，有着像所有青年人一样能够将人灼伤的热度，与伊万的冰凉截然不同。他手心的汗水甚至还带着体温。他的手指停放在伊万的手背上，只是简单地触碰着伊万的皮肤。然而，伊万突然感到自己的心脏抽动了一下。

他条件反射地将自己的手抽了回来。

眼前的男人不动声色地望着他。

盈溢着食物温热香味和女性香水气味的空气在一瞬间变得粘稠。伊万的心脏像是要撕开他胸口的皮肤一样，在他的胸腔里剧烈跃动着。他不由自主地伸手按在了心脏的位置上，但心脏跳动的力度甚至震得他手心发痛。

始终面带微笑的约翰·艾伦在空气里变得模糊起来。伊万以为自己会想起弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，会感觉到他调情的抚摸，但在他眼前的始终是约翰·艾伦，而他那张蓄着胡须的年轻脸庞又逐渐被乳白色的空气剥去颜色，变成了……伊万晃了晃头——约翰·艾伦依然目不转睛地望着他。

伊万皱起眉头——他从没有这么异常过。

“布拉金斯基先生，您不舒服吗？”在一旁久未出声的托里斯询问道。

“不，我很好。”伊万摇头。

“非常抱歉。”约翰·艾伦突然说。

伊万感觉自己的秘密被人窥探了，他矢口否认，“我并不是因为你——”

“不，我想我要先失陪了。”约翰·艾伦非常不好意思地鞠了一躬，他低着头，让人看不见表情，“我突然感到有些不适……”

“哦，您还好吗，艾伦先生？”瓦西里公爵关切地问道。

“我想没什么大碍……不过是风寒而已。我只是想来看看您说的伊万·布拉金斯基先生。”说完，约翰·艾伦还用手捂着嘴咳嗽了几声。

“那……祝您早日恢复健康。”瓦西里公爵像是十分欣慰又认可地点了点头。

伊万也打算说一些社交辞令，就见约翰·艾伦维持着鞠躬的姿势，却突然仰起头，看着他。他发白的薄嘴唇缓缓地开合， “非常高兴认识您，伊万——”这个发音让伊万垂在腿侧的手莫名一颤，“伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基。”

说完，约翰·艾伦站起身，又向瓦西里公爵道了谢，匆匆离去。

直到目睹着约翰·艾伦的身影被大厅里的人群淹没了，伊万才回过神来。他发现自己浑身肌肉都紧绷着。

瓦西里公爵依然满脸笑意，“好极了，好极了。”

“他——”伊万顿了一下，“他是一个很特别的人。”

“没错，他非常特殊。”

“谢尔盖，你有什么用意呢？”伊万望着瓦西里公爵年迈却依然睿智的眼睛，问道。

“伊万，他是个有趣的年轻人——您会喜欢他的。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，请相信我，”瓦西里公爵的脸上浮现出尊敬的神情，他像是仰慕又像是崇拜地轻轻地说，“我的祖国。”

被轻柔地说出口的称呼几乎被淹没在了骤然响起的乐声里。伊万像是听见了一样点头，又像是没听见一样，不自觉地移开视线。他的目光穿透厚重的绸缎窗帘，望进黑蓝色的夜幕里——

伊万仿佛看见了星光。

几日后，在一个阳光尚且明媚的下午，伊万受邀前往瓦西里公爵家与他小聚。

在知道伊万回到了彼得堡后，瓦西里公爵就像往常一样几乎每天都给伊万送去一张请帖。并不单单是去剧院听戏或者参加宴会——他知道伊万不喜欢这些——更多时候，他只是请伊万到他郊区的别墅去坐一坐，或是去钓鱼打猎，聊一聊欧洲的时局或者彼得堡秋天迷人的风景。

伊万从没有拒绝过瓦西里公爵的邀请。不仅仅因为瓦西里公爵位高权重，伊万并不在乎这个，他只是喜欢谢尔盖·瓦西里对时局冷静敏锐的洞察力，以及对他毫无保留的崇敬。这让他觉得满足并且安全。

更何况，伊万这一段时间简直要被亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇，俄罗斯帝国伟大而年轻的皇帝陛下，给逼疯了。平心而论，亚历山大是个还算不错的君主，尽管他没有他的祖母那么伟大，但也没他的父亲那么平庸。可他最近总是在办公室里走来走去，并一直絮絮叨叨着一些关于拿破仑·波拿巴的微词，就让伊万无法忍耐了。

亚历山大对波拿巴的愤怒与不满，让伊万联想到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的趾高气昂。那个打扮得像女人一样华丽、散发着香得刺鼻的气味的法国人，指尖带着施舍的温柔，抚摸着他的胸口，触摸他心脏——

伊万在感觉到欢愉的同时，又痛恨自己这副被欲望支配的身体。他想尽一切办法逃避自己无可救药的联想，因此也更不可能拒绝瓦西里公爵的邀请了。

伊万乘着亚历山大送给他的三架马车，驶出皇宫，穿过繁华热闹的街巷，驶入安静的郊区。在马蹄的轻踏、车轮的倾轧和天空中偶尔响起的大雁鸣叫，伊万忍不住睡了过去。而等他在托里斯的敦促下醒来时，已经到了瓦西里公爵家门前。

伊万走下马车，深吸一口郊外清新甜美的空气，打算走上台阶时，踩碎了郊区宁静的马蹄声吸引了他的注意。他驻足抬头望去——一辆六架的马车远远地朝瓦西里公爵家门口驶来。

六驾马车在彼得堡并不少有，却也不是常见到人人拥有——有能力在彼得堡雇佣六驾马车的只有那么几个古老的贵族家庭，而伊万理所应当地都认识。而这辆马车——随着马车停在了伊万跟前，伊万更能确定了——这辆马车上可没有什么著名的家徽。

一个仆人先从马车上跳下来，退到一边，接着马车的主人露面了。满头的金发在午后的阳光里显得格外耀眼，但却比不上他那双蓝色眼睛让伊万感到惊讶。

从车上下来的人，是伊万那天在宴会上碰见的、被瓦西里公爵称为“朋友”的年轻人——约翰·艾伦。那天等约翰·艾伦离去后，瓦西里公爵向他透露出约翰·艾伦是个外国人的事实——伊万当时并没在意，因为这一点从他的名字和口音中多少能推断出来——而现在，伊万才明白瓦西里公爵强调这一点的意义所在——

一个富有又能让挑剔的瓦西里公爵另眼相待的年轻外国人。

约翰·艾伦见到伊万也愣了愣，但随即，他就摘下帽子，略微俯身，问候道：“您好，伊万·伊万诺维奇。”

“……您好，艾伦先生。[3]”伊万礼貌地笑了笑，同样说道。在阳光下，约翰·艾伦的皮肤十分白净，但他下巴和上唇的胡须让他看上去又不像普通年轻人那样软弱——即使在伊万眼里，约翰·艾伦的五官也能称得上英俊。尤其是这样的五官有点像——伊万也说不好他的尖下巴和薄嘴唇是更像在新大陆上的小阿尔弗雷德，还是更像刻薄得让人厌烦的亚瑟·柯克兰。

“您也来拜访瓦西里公爵吗？”年轻的艾伦先生问。

伊万闻言舒展开因联想到亚瑟而皱起的眉心，“是啊。”看着约翰·艾伦伸出手邀请他先进门，伊万忍不住又想起亚瑟那惺惺作态的绅士风度——

“您不舒服吗？”在瓦西里公爵家华丽的走廊里，与伊万并肩而行的约翰·艾伦关切地询问。

伊万这才发现自己又因想起和亚瑟之间的争端而感到苦恼——“不，只是有一些让我烦恼的琐事而已。”

“所以才来拜访瓦西里公爵？与瓦西里公爵交谈确实能让人受益匪浅……”约翰·艾伦不经意地和伊万搭着话，说起了瓦西里公爵的那些经典的警句，在让伊万忍不住轻笑出声后，他们就被带到一个用玻璃建成的、采光良好的太阳房里。

伊万和约翰·艾伦坐在一个铁艺的小茶几边，旁边立刻就有佣人为他们倒上了水果茶。

也许是这一天的阳光过于和煦，伊万并不像那天在宴会上时一样，对约翰·艾伦的出现感到不适。相反，约翰·艾伦的谈吐倒让他觉得有趣——

“我在去英国的时候，就觉得不会再有比这个国家更虚伪的地方了，”伊万点了点头，露出愿听其详的表情，“高雅的外衣下掩盖着低俗和无耻。”伊万深以为然，“哦，我曾经听过这样一首民间小调，你猜歌词是什么？你一定想不到比这更下流的内容了！‘小伙儿一展雄风，都进来啊，都进来啊’——那你猜我是在哪里听见的？在科文特公园剧院的包厢里！”

伊万想象着一本正经的亚瑟在私底下唱着下流小调的样子，忍不住笑了出来——或者说他乐见于任何对亚瑟的贬低。他刚想开口让约翰·艾伦再说一说流传在民间的民俗趣事，瓦西里家忠实的管家便走过来说——

“抱歉，布拉金斯基先生，艾伦先生，昨天夜里瓦西里公爵因为在涅瓦河的水上宴会上着了凉，现在身体不适，无法陪二位说话了。但他请二位留下来用晚餐，希望能在那时向二位赔礼道歉。”

原本想站起来告辞的伊万，闻言又坐了回去——他确实不想回去面对焦虑的皇帝，也确实留恋瓦西里公爵家特别调制的水果茶，而且……这个年轻而经历丰富的艾伦先生似乎有一股特殊的魅力。

“请对谢尔盖——”

伊万开口，却撞上了约翰·艾伦的声音，“请向瓦西里公爵——”

他们俩相视一笑。艾伦对伊万做出一个“请”的手势，伊万便继续说道，“请对谢尔盖转达我们对他的问候和谢意。”

“是的。”管家低头应答着，便推开了。

这一个短暂的插曲似乎扰乱了刚才轻松的氛围，空气里的秋凉又让伊万蜷缩起了手指。他端起茶杯抿了好几口，才问道：“您是英国人吗？”

“不，当然不是。”伊万的话似乎让约翰·艾伦感到惊讶，他的眉毛像是所有年轻人一样毫无顾忌地挑了起来。但他似乎立刻意识到自己幼稚的行为，连忙恢复了一派稳重的作风，笑容温和得恰到好处，“我是美国人。”

“美国人？”约翰·艾伦的回答似乎也没让伊万有多惊讶，毕竟这位年轻人讲话可不像亚瑟那样带着拿墙捏调的口音，“我也认识一位美国人，你们长得可真像。”

这句话差一点就让阿尔弗雷德以为伊万已经认出他来了。他把自己紧张的神情遮掩在了故意蓄起的胡须下。幸好伊万继续说道——“我是说你们给我的感觉，也许美国人都像你们这样吧。”

伊万的眼睛像是紫水晶一样清澈透亮地在阳光下灿灿生辉。阿尔弗雷德在这一刻无比感谢窗外秋风席卷落叶的声音，不然伊万也许会听见他剧烈的心跳。

没错，来到了这个时代的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯给自己取了个新名字——约翰·艾伦，还给自己创造了一个新身份——通过皮草贸易积累了数不尽财产、富甲一方的美国商人。伊万在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里徘徊了整整七年，他终于又见到了他——不再是躺在冰冷雪白的病床上，奄奄一息的脆弱模样，而是一个健康强壮，眼神里尚未拷上名为“戒备”的枷锁的伊万。就像他幼时记忆里的一样——但又有哪里不同了。

初见伊万的那一晚，阿尔弗雷德被压抑的充沛的情感几乎在见到伊万的瞬间就决堤了——他差一点克制不住自己拥抱伊万、呼唤他名字的冲动。就像此时，当伊万用不带任何轻蔑的关切目光望向阿尔弗雷德时候，他想亲吻他一样。

阿尔弗雷德的理智还是占了上风——在大多数时候他的理智都能获胜。他低头望着浅棕的水果茶，轻声问：“您的熟人——那位美国人，是什么样的人呢？”

用词讲究得几乎不像阿尔弗雷德自己了。

“他啊——”伊万的目光望着瓦西里公爵家的花园，嘴角勾起了一个愉悦的笑容，他想了片刻，偏过头看了看作为约翰·艾伦的阿尔弗雷德，有点无奈地说，“他还是个孩子呢……又天真又幼稚，偏偏富有活力和热情，真是让人羡慕啊。”当看到阿尔弗雷德的表情有一瞬间僵硬的时候，伊万又笑着加了一句，“当然，在这一点上他和您完全不——艾伦先生，您是一位成熟优雅的成年人。”

阿尔弗雷德没想到会从伊万嘴里听到对自己这样的形容，因为即使在现代，他想，在伊万眼里，他也是个幼稚的孩子。也许这是多亏了胡须的功劳吧。

“不过我想，他长大以后也许就是您这个样子。”

阿尔弗雷德的心脏又猛地跳了一下。他的手一抖，茶水洒在了他的手背上。他连忙放下茶杯，避开伊万注视的目光，用随身带的手帕一边擦手一边说：“谢谢您的欣赏……您很喜欢那个孩子吗？”

“是啊，他是个可爱的孩子——像向日葵一样吸引我。”

“您也很喜欢向日葵？”

“是啊，就是那个孩子把向日葵送给我的。您是个美国人，一定见过吧？漫山遍野的灿黄灿黄的向日葵，像是和阳光连成了一片，整个世界都亮了起来……”

阿尔弗雷德当然见过。也许伊万见过的第一个片向日葵花田，就是他带他去的——没错，就是像伊万所描述的那样耀眼炫目，但在阿尔弗雷德眼里，那时候照亮了整个世界的，是伊万快乐而满足的笑容。

“那片花田是那个孩子带我去的——他总是能让我开心起来。”伊万像是回想起往事一样，连眉毛都笑得弯成了新月的形状。

阿尔弗雷德很久没有看见过伊万这样放松而开朗的笑容，如果不是伊万提起，他几乎要忘记，他曾经拼命地取悦伊万，而不是以见到伊万痛苦落败的深情为乐。

如果不是伊万提起，他都要以为伊万并没有把这些过往放在心上。

“对了，艾伦先生，您又是为什么来俄罗斯呢？”伊万突然问道。

“因为……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“因为这是一个神秘得让我好奇的国家。”这句话让伊万的神情变得专注起来，他等待着阿尔弗雷德对这句发言的解释。阿尔弗雷德继续说：“短暂的时间里，波罗的海一直扩张到大陆的另一头，在美国西边的海岸线上都有一条漫长的据点——一百年前也许都没有人了解这个国家，可是现在连法国的皇帝都要顾忌俄罗斯的意见和感受。我觉得这是一个奇迹，所以就来了。想亲眼看看。”

在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里，这是伊万为自己感到骄傲的成就之一，在他们针锋相对的争执里，伊万曾经把一大摞文件扔得到处都是，揪起他的领子把他撞在坚硬的墙壁上，然后恶狠狠地给阿尔弗雷德上了一堂历史课。

伊万在听见阿尔弗雷德的话之后，表情变得喜悦了起来——阿尔弗雷德知道他喜欢听这个。但阿尔弗雷德为了让自己显得不那么刻意，还是耸了耸肩，“当然，也因为我是个与俄罗斯有贸易往来的商人。”

这话反而让伊万大笑出声。在已经变成橙色的阳光下，伊万脸上细细的绒毛都变成了金黄，他的整张侧脸仿佛都在发光。

“精明的商人……”伊万边笑边说，“我差点要以为你是在故意讨好我了。”

阿尔弗雷德望着伊万的皮肤因喜悦而泛红，“我是在讨好您，布拉金斯基先生。”

这句话让伊万止住了笑容，他的表情变得严肃，但眼神里的笑意与温和却无法掩饰，“请叫我伊万吧——我相信你是一个值得交往的朋友。”

[1] Господин -虽然直译为先生，但和英文Mr用法不同，只跟在表示地位和职务的名次之后，所以在俄语中称呼“布拉金斯基先生”是一件很奇怪的事情，但鉴于伊万作为国家的身份，所以用这个词汇称呼他也无可厚非。只是不太自然。在俄语中，称呼对方的名+父名是很礼貌的说法。前文中称呼亚历山大一世为“亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇”也是一种尊称。

[2] Ivan the Terrible

[3] 此处用英语发音Mister Alan


	2. Chapter 2

第二章、

在彼得堡的深秋里，干枯的橙黄色树叶铺满了林间小道。枝头摇曳的“簌簌”声在这个季节里消失了，只有钻进了皮草和棉絮的刺骨寒冷让人意识到北风来袭。但连北风也几乎再也无法让快要冻结成冰的湖面有半分波动。只有在橘色的太阳从云间露出绯红的光芒时，湖水才会泛起五颜六色的波粼。

如果不是红得像是火烧的太阳，这样的秋天与冬天其实所差无几。

约翰·艾伦——或者可以称作阿尔弗雷德，对极目所见冬意凛然并不介意。伊万更是只要太阳还高悬在空，就能像个稚童一般活泼。这样的傍晚只不过是他们相约散步的无数个傍晚之一。

在伊万认可了他们作为“朋友”的关系之后，他与“约翰·艾伦”的联系立刻热络了起来。他在向瓦西里公爵问到了阿尔弗雷德的居所之后，第二天就前去拜访，与他共进晚餐。当有新的剧目在剧院上演时，伊万会邀请阿尔弗雷德与他一同前往——伊万似乎非常喜欢阿尔弗雷德对那些剧目精辟的评价（当然，阿尔弗雷德并不是什么戏剧学家——他只不过在成长过程中看过评论家对戏剧的评论，就把其中的句子顺便记下来了而已，没想到居然还能派上用场）。

更多的时候，他们只不过会相约随便出门散步或是跑马。有时候是在城里的街道上，看着四周西欧式的建筑和哥特式的教堂，听伊万说他的一个“聪慧果敢的朋友”——从他自豪的语气，阿尔弗雷德推断他所说的大概是俄罗斯历史上的那位彼得大帝，那位将伊万带去伦敦，与他相遇的君主。有时候他们会沿着涅瓦河走很久，看着这条河流窄小的河道顺着流向一点点拓宽，仿佛芬兰湾就在眼前。有时是在郊外——其实伊万只是想去看看他这时候尚未栽种成功的向日葵花田而已。

阿尔弗雷德和之前的数日一样，先陪同伊万一起去往那片还只有光秃秃花杆的田野，听着伊万小声地唏嘘抱怨了几句，然后绕进了一条小路，他们并肩同行了一会儿，就来到那片波澜不惊的湖泊前。

他们坐了下来。

四周静悄悄的，除了落叶的磨挲，听不见一点声音。阿尔弗雷德原本想说些什么，但从这天一见面起，伊万看上去就心不在焉，有好几次甚至没听见他在说什么。倘若在过去，阿尔弗雷德大概会大发雷霆地吵闹，再把伊万按到在身下，但现在——他只能安静地坐在一旁，一同感受伊万的忧郁。

伊万从刚才开始就一直盯着湖面，就好像上面有一个神秘的漩涡，将他的灵魂也吸进了湖底一样。按阿尔弗雷德对伊万的理解，伊万可不相信这些奇闻异事，不然在他那时候约伊万去英国北部看看水怪时，伊万才不会勾起一侧嘴角，抬起下巴，嘲讽他是“伪科学。”阿尔弗雷德算是不上刚愎自用，但也不喜欢听人批评，但伊万的话却没招致他的怒火——毕竟对他而言，任何在床上说的话都可以得到原谅。 

后来的伊万，比刀刃更锋利，比火炮更暴躁，简直像是个移动的大型杀伤性武器。而现在的伊万……

伊万眨了眨眼睛。淡金色的长睫毛反射出的光芒，让阿尔弗雷德手心发痒。

阿尔弗雷德把手从到地上收回来放到身前，握起了拳头。他的动作终于惊动了伊万——

“约翰，怎么了？”伊万侧过头看着他问。

——阿尔弗雷德向来都认为伊万紫色的眼睛才是真正的伪科学。他掩饰起自己的不自在，“不，没什么——你心情不好吗？”

伊万的嘴唇动了动，又转回去看着湖面。“嗯。”

“哦——好吧。”阿尔弗雷德说着，打量了起枯萎得露出褐色土地的草地。在这个时代遇见伊万以来，阿尔弗雷德从来没有遭遇过这么可怕的沉默。尽管他隐约能猜测到伊万究竟在为什么烦恼——能让伊万烦恼的通常只有一件事——但他并不打算询问。他记得伊万不喜欢别人的追问。至少在过去，阿尔弗雷德的追问永远都只有一个回答——“与你无关。”

这时候，伊万又转过头看着阿尔弗雷德，问道：“你不问我为什么？”

阿尔弗雷德的表情看上去有些苦闷，但他摸了摸鼻子（如果有眼镜他会抬一抬自己的眼镜），故作轻松地说：“比起这个，让我来给你说个笑话吧。”

不知道是阿尔弗雷德神情还是动作，亦或是这句话本身有着奇妙的喜剧效果，伊万“噗嗤”笑了起来。是啊，伊万在与“约翰·艾伦”相处时，大多是极为放松的——他会十分爽 朗地大笑，让笑声随着北风吹遍每一个角落。

这多少让阿尔弗雷德嫉妒起了自己——伊万在面对“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”时，总是过于谨慎。他怀疑阿尔弗雷德口中每一个词汇的用意，揣测阿尔弗雷德脸上的每一个表情，并将自己所有的情绪都用轻慢的冷笑和蔑视的目光来代替。

在突如其来的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德眼前的画面失去了所有色彩。刚才还在大笑的伊万，此时用夹杂着不清不楚情绪的冷漠眼神，一言不发地盯着他。阿尔弗雷德很肯定，这是一八六七年的伊万——他这个像冰棱一样的神情曾经在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里盘旋了数年。他周身的暖意在伊万的注视下一点一点褪去，茫然和伤感像是食人的蔓藤一样顺着他的身体攀爬，包裹着他的全身。

他说了什么？对，他说了什么……

“约翰，约翰？”

阿尔弗雷德听见伊万关切的声音。等他回过神，眼前还是郊区静谧的景致，伊万也还是那么柔和友善——但阿尔弗雷德只有抓着自己的手腕，才能让自己的不再颤抖。他在刚才，毫无征兆地想起了一段陈年旧事。一八六七年的时候，他前往俄罗斯与伊万商谈阿拉斯加的买卖问题，满心以为能见到热情的情人——但在重逢时，伊万眉目间的开朗早就被阴郁所取代。他当时还年轻，对伊万的了解并不深刻，以为他只是一时心情不好，就轻佻地开口——“嘿，让我来给你说个笑话吧。”但这句话只让伊万的眼神更冰冷。

此刻，伊万却说：“你不是要给我说个笑话吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音有些虚弱，“……对不起，我突然忘记了。”

“那就把这个笑话留到下次吧——我帮你记着。”

伊万笑着说。他澄澈的眼神与记忆里反差，让阿尔弗雷德晃神。

阿尔弗雷德那时候只认为伊万不喜欢笑话，后来又以为伊万不喜欢自己轻浮的说话方式——但一八零七年的伊万对这句话倒没什么特殊的反感。

在这些年里，究竟——

伊万在城门口就与阿尔弗雷德分道扬镳，尽管阿尔弗雷德有意想送他回家，但伊万并不想让阿尔弗雷德知道自己实际上住在皇宫里——他疲于解释自己的身份。他骑着马，一路回到皇宫，却在宫殿门口看见亚历山大身边的随行侍者焦急地徘徊。

那个侍者在与伊万对视的瞬间，立刻松了一口气，还没等伊万下马就一路迎上前——“布拉金斯基先生，请您立刻去见一见陛下，陛下找您很久了……”

伊万等自己的坐骑停稳了才翻身下马，把马交给了侍卫，看也没看侍者一眼，迈步走进了皇宫。

伊万并不想在这个时候与亚历山大碰面。这个年轻的皇帝，在自己祖先光辉历史和祖母伟大功绩的耳濡目染下，十分渴求创造一番伟业。他自幼聪慧，善于揣摩人心，但在伊万看来，他既没有彼得的果敢，也没有索菲亚的坚韧。亚历山大很有军事才能，但在与法国皇帝对战中的节节败退，把他性格里的固执和多疑都暴露了出来。他最近就像是惊弓之鸟一样易怒……

等待在房间外的侍者见伊万已经来了，立刻就给他开门，退到一边。

亚历山大坐在宽大的办公桌前，手无意识地将眉心捏出了一片红痕。

“陛下。”伊万站在亚历山大的桌前，说道。

“伊万·伊万诺维奇……”亚历山大疲惫地抬头，随手指了一个沙发椅，“你坐吧。”

伊万闻言坐了下来。他丝毫不对亚历山大对他疏远的称呼感到惊讶，因为他和亚历山大·帕夫洛维奇的确从不亲近。

伊万一旁茶几上的一个鼻烟壶似乎有了兴趣，伸手把玩了起来。

“你……”亚历山大迟疑地问，“今天去哪里了？”

“散步，骑马……随便消遣而已。”伊万将鼻烟壶捏在手里，翻来覆去地打量，对亚历山大的问话回答得漫不经心。

“您真是放松……”亚历山大喃喃地说道，不像是对话，倒像是自己不由自主的感叹。他像是有一刻的失神，但又随即回过神来，“你知道一个礼拜前的事情吧？”

“您是说英国皇家海军攻击了哥本哈根？当然记得。”伊万不耐烦地回答。与亚历山大的对话让他不明所以。

亚历山大嘴里喃喃着，“记得就好……”低下头打算继续手里那封没写完的文件，但他的手像是在颤抖，而且颤抖过了头，让钢笔落在了桌面上，往纸面上溅了好几滴墨水，又在桌面上滚了几圈。

伊万依然低着头，与那个小巧的带着人像的鼻烟壶较劲。

也许就是伊万的心不在焉惹恼了亚历山大。他猛地一拍桌面，顺势站起来，怒声说：“你记得，居然还有闲心出去游玩？！局势一天比一天紧张……你怎么放心？我们都是在为你谋划，为你着想，你居然——”

“为我着想？”伊万抬起头，墨色在他紫色的眼睛里一点点散开。

亚历山大大概很少看见伊万这样的神情。也许在面对亚瑟·柯克兰、弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦那些与他一样的实体化的国家时，他无时不刻在炫耀着自己的利爪，但在面对他，或者是在面对他的父亲、他的祖母时，伊万总是温和而亲切。亚历山大小时候甚至觉得，伊万比他的父亲更像一个关心他的长辈。

在伊万的眼神下，亚历山大觉得自己满肚子的埋怨都被堵在了胸口。他又重新拿起掉在一旁的笔，咳嗽了几声，岔开话题，“我找你其实有正事。”

伊万不置可否地笑了笑。

“……我刚才已经发出了对英国的宣战书。”

“哦，是吗？您能下决心真是太好了。”伊万把鼻烟壶握在手里，他站起来，“不过您没有必要特地通知我——反正最迟后天，等全城的人都知道的时候，我也就知道了。”

“伊万·伊万诺维奇，您是在埋怨我吗？”

“不，我只是觉得您大可以把找我的时间放在处理国事上。”伊万笑起来。

“如果不是您不思国事——”

“陛下，您现在觉得我有资格处理国事了？”伊万的双手撑在办公桌上，居高临下地看着亚历山大。

“您就是俄罗斯帝国，当然——”

伊万的语气轻柔地像是飘在空气里的绒毛，“但如果不是弗朗西斯提起，我甚至不知道您一早就打算签订和平条约了，我的陛下。”这让他当时在弗朗西斯面前的挣扎像是一个笑话。

“……那都是因为您总和一些来路不明的人做朋友……”

“原来我与谁交往需要得到您的认可，我还不知道，我连这样的自由也没有。”

“不，我意思是，”在伊万咄咄逼人的眼神下，亚历山大低下了头，但他并没有停下言语，“你应该和更有身份地位的俄国人在一起，和那些安全、可靠的人，比如说谢尔盖·亚历山大洛维奇，而不是什么来路不明的德国人，法国人，美国人……”

伊万冷哼了一声，“您在怀疑我的判断力？”

“……我只是担心您柔软的感情。”

“陛下，我时刻清楚我自己的身份。倒是您，”伊万嘲讽地笑了起来，“大贵族们是无法容忍兄妹乱伦的丑事的。您不在乎自己，也要想一想小卡佳。”

亚历山大似乎没想到伊万会在这时候提起这件事，他睁大了眼睛呆呆地望着伊万，不知道作何反应，直到门外传来一声重物落在地板上的声音。巨响之后，连房间里静了一会儿，亚历山大和伊万僵持着，但不久，门外渐远的奔跑声又吸引了他们的注意，又或者，是侍者一直呼唤着的“公主殿下”。

亚历山大被这个称呼惊醒了。他连忙站起来，看也不看伊万，嘴里喊着“卡佳”就跑出了门。

伊万把鼻烟壶砸碎在地。

阿尔弗雷德刚一到家，佣人就给他送上了一张从瓦西里公爵那里发来的信。

——其实在信封里装的是一封十分精致的请帖，邀请阿尔弗雷德次日午前前去与他一叙。

阿尔弗雷德与这位瓦西里公爵相熟纯粹是个巧合。他在大约两年前从波士顿抵达彼得堡的时候，在郊区的驿站里碰见了这位便装出行的老贵族。当时驿站人流拥挤，他和老贵族挤在了角落里的同一个桌子边，不知怎么就开始谈起了那个大言不惭地说着“上帝赐我的王冠，他人慎勿触动”的法国人。他们当时相谈甚欢，而在阿尔弗雷德住进了自己在彼得堡的住所后没多久，瓦西里公爵就亲自上门拜访了。

阿尔弗雷德原本只认为，只是一个让他能与俄国皇帝谈战备援助的契机——毕竟他原本的设想是通过俄国皇帝结识伊万，但没想到瓦西里公爵与伊万的交情甚笃。他甚至有一个让自己非常不愉快的猜测——也许瓦西里公爵是因为伊万才终身未婚，连私生子也没有。他曾多次听瓦西里公爵说到“我的一个熟人”——阿尔弗雷德再迟钝，在面对潜在的情敌时，也和所有人一样敏锐。不过一想到后来的伊万从没提及过这位“瓦西里公爵”，阿尔弗雷德就释怀了。

看了一眼请帖，阿尔弗雷德就把它放回了信封里，塞进了口袋。

翌日一大早，阿尔弗雷德就乘着马车去了瓦西里公爵的住处——老公爵向来有早起的习惯。

见到阿尔弗雷德，瓦西里公爵十分熟络亲切地叫了一声：“约翰！”接着就请他进屋坐下，“你和伊万·伊万诺维奇相处得还好吗？”

“还不错，他是个非常友善的人。”至少在这个时期如此。

“很好，很好！”瓦西里公爵拍了拍座椅的扶手，笑着说。

“您找我来，不仅是为了这个吧？”阿尔弗雷德接过佣人送上来的咖啡，喝了一口。

“你还是这么敏锐。”瓦西里公爵感叹道，“其实并不是我来找你——是皇帝陛下找你。”

这个回答让阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶。他以为未来的发展将是他去求见俄国皇帝……

“我也不知道是为了什么……但等进了宫，见了陛下，一切就明了了。”瓦西里公爵说着，他的管家就俯下身在他耳边说了句什么，“你看，陛下召你入宫的车马已经到了。”

阿尔弗雷德在这个时代里第一次进入皇宫是在瓦西里公爵的陪同下。俄国皇宫此时的金碧辉煌与几十年后并无任何不同，墙壁上的黄金，四周装饰的玻璃与银具，还有镶嵌的宝石，都没有在岁月的冲刷下褪色。

阿尔弗雷德是在皇帝私人的客厅里见到他的。他和瓦西里公爵进门时，皇帝正站在正对着后花园的窗边，在听见侍者的通报才转过身来。阿尔弗雷德随着瓦西里公爵一起行礼，又被皇帝免礼赐座。

阿尔弗雷德的视线在皇帝身上停留了一会儿。这位俄国皇帝额头宽阔，身材矫健，脸色却是病态的苍白。不过，在阿尔弗雷德打量他时，他的目光带着挑剔，也肆无忌惮地在阿尔弗雷德的身上扫视。

皇帝无礼的打量比拷问囚犯还要粗鲁，这让阿尔弗雷德非常不满。而他还没来得及表现自己的怠慢，皇帝就操持着高高在上的语气，用肯定句问道：“你就是约翰·艾伦？”

“是的，陛下。”阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地说。

皇帝像是根本没有听见一样，转头对瓦西里公爵说：“我看他也并不像你说的那样特别。我不明白万尼亚为什么会和他来往。”

“实际上是我将艾伦先生引荐给伊万的——”

“瓦西里公爵，这不是什么明智之举。”皇帝的话里毫不掩饰自己对阿尔弗雷德不屑与敌意，“一个从英国殖民地来的来路不明的人——你知道我们同英国的关系吧？” “

“陛下，”阿尔弗雷德挂着一个恭敬的笑容，“并不是英国殖民地——是美国。”

“哦，也许吧。”俄国皇帝兴致缺缺地随口一应，又继续对瓦西里公爵说，“万尼亚最近对政事懈怠到了极点——这个，”他像是很努力地想了片刻，并没有想起阿尔弗雷德名字，“这个人，我早就应该把他驱逐出境，但听说他是瓦西里公爵你的朋友，你的客人——可是，他能给万尼亚带来什么？”

“陛下，请您稍安勿躁……”瓦西里公爵语气沉稳地开口劝解，但阿尔弗雷德截断了：“陛下，您没有与我交流过，怎么知道我能给布拉金斯基先生带来什么？”

俄国皇帝抬起了一边眉毛，“你能给他带来什么？”

阿尔弗雷德非常不喜这位俄国皇帝。他至今为止，没有被人如此轻慢过。但他现在不再是美国，他只是一个小小的美国皮毛商。阿尔弗雷德按捺着自己的挫败感与烦躁，冷静地说：“我能给俄罗斯提供战备资源，枪药——”

俄国皇帝突然笑出声。他像是看笑话一样看着阿尔弗雷德，“你以为你是谁？真是狂妄……”

“迄今为止，我想所有从新大陆运往欧洲，或者说运往俄国的物品，都经由大西洋与北海。这一片区域被英国牢牢掌控——可现在英国又对北方诸国动作频频，也许不久之后俄罗斯也会陷入与英国的战争。那么，如果物资从太平洋运输呢？”

亚历山大不知道是惊异于阿尔弗雷德对时局准确的直觉，还是他对航线大胆的畅想，愣了愣。但显然对战事胜利的渴望压倒他的迷惑，亚历山大说：“如果可行的话。”

“当然可行——虽然耗时，但这一条新航道，或许能为俄国打破僵局。”阿尔弗雷德注意到亚历山大若有所思地望着他，像是听进去了，因此就继续说道，“新大陆的西海岸由西班牙人控制，从西班牙走私武器也不是什么难事——”

对阿尔弗雷德来说，掌握这些信息都再容易不过了。他早年就调查过这些信息，然而他那时无心牵扯进欧洲的战争泥潭，就将这些方法、路线，在他的记忆里尘封百年。在他都要忘记的时候，这些东西却都派上了大用场——仿佛一切都是为了这一刻而准备的。

“那请问为什么呢，艾伦先生。为什么，你要来帮助我们呢？”亚历山大显然已经对阿尔弗雷德的计划产生了兴趣。

“这很简单，皇帝陛下，”阿尔弗雷德像是一个最好的演员一样，摒除了自己的情感，“我是一个商人——我追求的只是利益最大化而已。你们有需求，我有方法。”

“仅此而已？”亚历山大狐疑地看着他。

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“仅此而已。”

阿尔弗雷德不了解这位皇帝，但他与人类相较长得多的年龄，让他有数不清的经验。俄国皇帝已经心动了——但他不会立刻答应。皇帝渴求另辟蹊径，但皇帝也矜持。

果然，亚历山大盯着阿尔弗雷德看了一会儿后，突然站起来，“今天就到这里吧。”他说着，就叫来侍者，将阿尔弗雷德和瓦西里公爵送出去。

和瓦西里公爵走在皇宫华丽的走廊里时，阿尔弗雷德忽然听公爵说：“你爱着俄罗斯。”

在某方面，瓦西里公爵就像阿尔弗雷德一样敏锐。阿尔弗雷德正想大大方方地承认，就被后面传来的声音叫住了——

“约翰？谢尔盖？”

是伊万。

阿尔弗雷德转身。伊万惊讶地望着他们，像是为自己辩解般说：“我刚好进宫找陛下有事——”见对方似乎对此并不在意，他才迎上前，将两封信分别交给阿尔弗雷德与瓦西里公爵——“碰见你们真是太好了，我刚好要将请帖送给你们。”

“请帖……？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“我打算在这周办个舞会，你们一定要来参加啊。”

伊万给自己佯装上一个亲切的笑容，但他皱起的眉头根本没来得及舒展。

他看起来那么忧郁与不悦。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章、

整整一个冬天，伊万都流连于各种沙龙与宴会，他甚至借以皇帝的名义，在皇宫里夜夜笙歌。宫殿的宴会厅里每个夜晚都灯火通明，洋溢着醉人的酒气，奢靡颓废。皇帝对此并未多加阻拦——他心爱的妹妹乐于参加各式舞会。

这样的伊万与阿尔弗雷德记忆中的那个大相庭径——不管是他少年时期熟知的那个，抑或是在国家命运上与他僵持不下的那个，对舞会都只有一个评价——浪费时间。他还记得，即便是在世界大战的胜利庆祝会上，伊万都会不耐烦地溜走，更别说那些他不屑参加的新年庆典。就连他当初与伊万相熟，也是因为伊万为了避开亚瑟家宴会上那装腔作势的喧闹，而躲进了花园里。

而现在……

这一个冬天里，伊万连一个聚餐都不曾错过。

伊万不问政事不是什么好现象。瓦西里公爵对此感到忧虑——他找到阿尔弗雷德诉说这件事，希望这段时间与伊万交好的阿尔弗雷德去好好劝说他。阿尔弗雷德也觉得这会对伊万造成不利的影响，便在一天与伊万看戏前，随口说了这件事。而在昏暗灯光下的伊万，微微偏过头，漫不经心地说：“不然我还能做什么呢？”

“伊万·伊万诺维奇，我能够帮您，如果您愿意的话……”

“你帮不了我。”伊万轻轻地摇头。

“不，伊万，你相信我……”

“约翰，别说了。我和你也并没有那样亲近。”伊万打断阿尔弗雷德，他的下巴向舞台扬了扬，“好好看戏吧。”

整场戏，就连女高音纯正的意大利式唱腔也没能让阿尔弗雷德回过神来。也许就是伊万这时消极的态度，才让后来与法国的战争陷入了几乎不可挽回的境地，也许正因此，伊万的心脏才会在那场战争里不知所踪……

这个认知让阿尔弗雷德血液都停止了流动。他想起来，在那个新年的早晨，伊万用自己毫无生气的冰冷身体紧紧地贴着他，声音干涩地轻声说：“我早就没有那东西了。”

伊万的心脏——

舞台上的女高音唱出了第一幕的最后一个音。

覆盖在彼得堡街道上的冬雪随着时间的推移，逐渐有了融化的迹象。坚不可摧的湖面上也出现了裂痕——春天快来了。一个冬天的声色犬马并没有让伊万厌烦，或者他早已经厌烦了，但他却没有表露出分毫，依旧从贵族家庭的沙龙，徘徊到街边低劣的酒馆。

阿尔弗雷德对伊万的颓废束手无策。他只能陪着他，陪他参加每一次宴会，去听每一场戏剧，然后……看着伊万的笑容也被冬风带走。街巷里的积雪已经有小部分渗出水迹，但伊万紧皱的眉心却像是被冻结了。

在三月的时候，彼得堡又下雪了。听说这是最后一场冬雪，等雪停之后，就是春天。

阿尔弗雷德清点好要运往新大陆的货物回到家时，已经是傍晚。他匆匆地换了一套衣服，稍微打理了一下自己的形容，就又坐车去到城另一头。

今天晚上斯捷帕诺夫伯爵以“迎春”为名，又举行了一场云集着诸多贵族的舞会。听说连莫斯科那边的名流也一并邀请了。阿尔弗雷德作为伊万跟前的红人，瓦西里公爵的朋友，也在受邀之列。不过等舞会开始才知道，斯捷帕诺夫伯爵主要是为了招待自己从德国来的朋友——奥尔登堡公爵。而这个德国公爵远道而来的原因，是因为他将要成为俄国皇室的一员——皇帝把自己的亲妹妹，叶卡捷琳娜公主，指婚给了他。

四处都是一片歌舞升平，觥筹交错。但这一场盛大的舞会并没有等到伊万的露面。

阿尔弗雷德十分忧虑。他看着瓦西里公爵自如地应对着社交辞令，觉得自己大概是杞人忧天——伊万不是个孩子，他是一个比他更年长、更成熟的国家。伊万总是对政事一丝不苟，不来参加舞会，也在常理之中。

但阿尔弗雷德还是在与贵族小姐们跳舞时，莫名觉得心惊。

大多数人都非常尽兴，阿尔弗雷德也不得不承认斯捷帕诺夫伯爵的用心。而那位受到众人追捧的德国公爵，除了性格温吞、沉默寡言之外，也还算得上出色。

舞会结束已经是深夜，停了一个下午的雪又在天空中飘舞起来。好在天气回暖，雪势不大，地上的积雪也大多渗着水迹。

阿尔弗雷德便乘马车一路回家。他在梳洗之后，并没有立刻睡觉——他在舞会上努力地压抑住了自己的烦躁，但这并不代表这种情绪会消失。现在，不安又开始在阿尔弗雷德的身体里流窜。

伊万越来越奇怪——他闷闷不乐，又对自己不悦的原因闭口不谈。而阿尔弗雷德在向瓦西里公爵打听时，瓦西里公爵也只是叹气，说不方便告诉他。

不方便？即使他不再是“美利坚合众国”，而只是一个历史背景里、连名字也没留下的小人物，也会不方便？阿尔弗雷德拽紧了自己的皮大衣——他在自己的记忆里搜索发生在这段时间里的往事——很可惜，他一点印象也没有。

阿尔弗雷德一点也不甘心。

但即使不甘，阿尔弗雷德现在也无计可施——要等待时间。他总会真正取信于伊万，会帮伊万保护好他的心脏，让他好好活下去……

“老爷……老爷！”佣人的高声呼喊从走廊里一路传来。随即“砰”地一声，起居室的大门也被用力打开。“老爷！瓦西里公爵来访——还有皇帝陛下。”

阿尔弗雷德连忙站起来，转身就看见瓦西里公爵和亚历山大皇帝一同从门口走进来。瓦西里公爵满脸焦急，而亚历山大皇帝则是一脸恹恹的不满。

“陛下，瓦西里公爵。”穿着睡衣的阿尔弗雷德依然给皇帝和瓦西里公爵行了个礼。

亚历山大并没有接话，而是瓦西里公爵急切地开口——“伊万不在这里？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，“不，我今天并没有见过他……”那种急迫的焦虑感又从阿尔弗雷德的心底窜到他喉咙里，他说的每一个单词都让他痛痒难耐，“怎么了？”

瓦西里公爵叹了口气，欲言又止。最终是皇帝忍不住说：“昨天起他没留下任何口信就出宫——如果不是瓦西里公爵进宫来找他，我根本不知道他居然哪里也没去！”

阿尔弗雷德喃喃地说：“他没有来找我。”

皇帝不耐烦地摆摆手，转头对瓦西里公爵说：“我说过，万尼亚不会来找他——这一次又要让禁卫军去找他！只会给我添乱！”他说着，转身就准备离开。

“陛下！”阿尔弗雷德叫住了皇帝，“发生了什么？”

“你还是不要多问的好。”皇帝冷淡地说。

“我们有合作不是吗？我是不是应该更好地掌握贵国的情况，或者把资源卖给——比如说英国？”

阿尔弗雷德的话让皇帝的态度有所松动，“不过是理念不合而已……和你没什么关系。”

“把他交给我。”

“什么？”

“请您把他交给我——”阿尔弗雷德坚定地说，“我能找到他。我知道他会去哪里——我一定能找到他。”

“你凭什么这么——”

“陛下，请您相信我。”

阿尔弗雷德都不敢相信自己说话时的恭敬卑微——他只有偷偷握紧双拳的时候才能停止颤抖。但他忍耐了。

高大的俄国皇帝用多疑的眼睛看了阿尔弗雷德一会儿。最终他像是败下阵来，声音低沉，“艾伦先生，拜托你了。万尼亚——伊万·伊万诺维奇，他……他不是普通人，他也许不会出什么意外，但是……我们都很担心。”

“请您放心。”

阿尔弗雷德也说不好，他是在安慰眼前这位皇帝，还是在安慰他自己。

夜晚像是放置已久的铅芯一样逐渐褪色，天际泛出混杂着污泥的雪色。

阿尔弗雷德骑着马，在街道上徘徊。整个夜里，他找遍了所有伊万可能回去的地方——剧院，酒馆，甚至郊外的树林、小道，他都一一造访过，但伊万仍然不知所踪。他最开始的时候，先是急得满头冒汗，而渐渐地，当失望与恐惧像是泥沼一样漫过他的胸口时，阿尔弗雷德只觉得全身发冷。

就像皇帝说的……伊万不会死亡，至少在现在，他不会。但他依然会染病，会觉得痛苦，会因为他的一时任性搭上这个国家的前程——这些话阿尔弗雷德觉得似曾相识。劳文斯总统曾经这么说过他，劳文斯的父亲也说过，每一任总统多多少少都因为他的任性妄为而指责他——他曾一直以为伊万是恪守国家责任的类型，但现在他们就像掉了个儿。

阿尔弗雷德无助地抬头看了看天空——如果现在是他们家未来的那些商业大片，也许就该漫天飘雪。但是，从阴霾的乌云后，一丝光芒透漏出来。

冬天的最后一场雪就这样过去了——接下来是温暖潮湿的春天。这个让无数俄罗斯人欣喜的事实，却无法让阿尔弗雷德有丝毫欢欣。他只是默默地抓紧了手里的缰绳，要找到伊万——他一定能找到他，阿尔弗雷德如此坚信。

顷刻之间，天空里的光芒就像瀑布一样倾泻而出，铺洒在整条街道上。黎明已经到来，刺眼的阳光让阿尔弗雷德忍不住伸手遮挡住了自己的眼睛——他用余光瞥见瘫倒在街角的人影。

阿尔弗雷德遮着眼睛的手垂了下来，仿佛再也不畏惧阳光耀眼——躺在雪地里的那个人影，他无比熟悉。那顶他送给他的毡皮帽掉落在街道上，白白的兽毛上沾着泥水的污痕，大约是被夜里走过的路人践踏过——而高大的伊万，蜷缩在街边，就像一个睡着的小兽。

阿尔弗雷德翻身下马，急切地跑到伊万身边——伊万的脸被冻得通红，睫毛上沾着一层水珠，想必是融化的雪。他的貂皮大衣也被雪水湿透了，比冰窟还要冷。阿尔弗雷德注意到他宽大的袖口里有什么东西鼓鼓的——他伸手摸了摸，是一个酒瓶。对——伊万浑身都散发着浓郁难闻的酒精味。

伊万就这么在街边醉死了一夜。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万抱在怀里，用力拍了拍伊万冰凉的脸颊。“伊万，伊万你醒一醒，伊万……”阿尔弗雷德忘记了尊称，不停地呼唤着伊万。但伊万并没有搭理他。一种奇怪的感觉掐住了阿尔弗雷德心脏，闭锁了他的喉咙，他不停地揉着伊万的手，拍打着伊万的脸，但伊万没有给他任何回应。

不应该是这样——伊万不会在这时候出事，他一直到后来，一直到两百年后，一直到二十一世纪都还好好的——阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，把伊万背在背上，又奋力地将他安置上马，朝家的方向走去。

伊万在壁炉里“哔剥”作响的火声中幽幽转醒。空气里弥漫着暖意。他睁开眼睛，只能看见厚重窗帘布的缝隙透出的一条淡淡的光线，和在那条光线下飘在空气里的尘埃。他昨天……宿醉让伊万头痛欲裂，他想狠狠按一按自己的太阳穴，却惊觉自己的手被人握住了。

阿尔弗雷德趴在床边。

伊万轻轻地从阿尔弗雷德手里把自己的手抽出来。这个举动惊醒了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德在最初的一瞬间有些迷蒙，但立刻他就清醒过来，“你醒了？”他伸手探了探伊万的额头，又顺手拉动床边的垂铃。

“约翰，我没事，你用不着这样。”伊万笑着说。他知道自己不会出事——他幼年时甚至整个地埋在人高的雪堆里，他还是好好活下来了。生为国家的他，不会因此出任何意外。

“如果不是因为你，我也用不着这样！”阿尔弗雷德吩咐完进门的佣人立刻去找医生，转头就对伊万大声说。

伊万被吓了一跳。他只是开个玩笑而已，况且他是真的没事……

但阿尔弗雷德显然不这么认为。他自己都无法形容在看见伊万被冻成冰块、不给他任何回应的那个瞬间，他究竟是什么心情。纠缠了他八年的噩梦又重新出现在了他的面前，他的伊万……他的伊万还是奄奄一息，生死不明。阿尔弗雷德是下了要拯救伊万的决心，才从未来回到这个时代——可他产生了无力感。他向来觉得自己能支配世界，但伊万从来都不在他的掌控之下。伊万就是他生命里的不定因素。

“伊万……”这样亲近的称呼，并没有让伊万产生反感。阿尔弗雷德继续说，“你不知道我，不，你不知道我们有多担心……”他盯着坐起来的伊万，费力地克制着不让自己的面部表情扭曲，“我昨天……”阿尔弗雷德喉间仿佛是被绵软的物体堵住了，他的话音像是坠着铅一样沉重，“我找遍了所有的地方，可你哪也没去……你甚至没和任何人说过。昨天夜里是陛下来找我的——他冒着大雪，我们都冒着大雪——他说你不会有事，但我找到你的时候，你就睡在路边！冻得像冰块一样，浑身冰凉——我吓坏了，伊万，我吓坏了……”阿尔弗雷德说着，忍不住吼了起来，声调尖锐，最后还带上了隐隐的哭腔。他脸色的通红甚至也蔓延进了他的眼睛，让他深蓝色的眼睛像是浸在血里一样可怖。

“我只是去喝酒了。”伊万像是被吓住了，轻声辩解。

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德没想到自己也会有冷笑的表情，“就像是个醉生梦死的浪荡子一样，酗酒然后醉死在大街上。伊万……你不是这样的人。你有理想，有热情，你悲天悯人……”没错，这才是伊万。伊万为了那个遥不可及又幼稚得不像话的乌托邦梦想，筑起高墙、导弹，以一切可行的方式与他对抗，阻挠“资本主义的渗透”。阿尔弗雷德没有认同过伊万，可阿尔弗雷德在心底也是十分敬佩他的。如果他们有共同的梦想，大概一切都会不一样。“——你不想改变这个世界吗？”

“改变世界？”伊万的声音低微地快要和空气里的灰尘融为一体，他低着头，“你以为你很了解我吗？我没有理想，我对这个世界无能为力——我什么都做不到。”伊万的话被疲惫和失望所浸透。这大概就是被伊万日后用粗暴和冷漠深深掩埋的脆弱。

“你完全可以——”阿尔弗雷德不想承认，但后来，他差一点点就被伊万击败了，这个世界几乎就要变成伊万所想的那样。

“约翰，让我来告诉你一个秘密吧。”伊万打断阿尔弗雷德，“也许你不相信，也许你会觉得很荒诞，但是……”伊万顿了一下，“我就是这个国家……我是俄罗斯帝国在这个世界上的实体。”阿尔弗雷德的身体僵了僵，当然不是因为他吃惊——这是否可以被当做伊万已经开始信任他了？

伊万继续说：“但这又有什么用？我的命运不是由我来支配的。我的人民选择了他们的君主，他们臣服于他们君主的抉择——而不是我。那么，我的想法就无足轻重了。”

“……是皇帝让你失望了吗？”阿尔弗雷德在之前隐隐知道伊万与亚历山大皇帝之间的不睦，而伊万的话也让他察觉出了端倪。

“啊，”伊万沉沉地应了一声，“是啊。”他周身透露出的固执与冷意让阿尔弗雷德仿佛看见了数年后的伊万，但片刻，伊万的态度又松动了，暴露出自己的脆弱，“我想亚历山大他不需要我的存在。这件事告诉你也没关系……法国的那个波拿巴皇帝向叶卡捷琳娜公主求婚，被亲爱的陛下一口回绝，甚至将使臣羞辱了一番，就是因为一桩见不得人的丑闻而已。”

伊万的眼前又浮现出几天前的画面——

_就在接见使者的大厅里，亚历山大将玻璃花瓶砸向伊万。_

_“——阿列克谢，”伊万火冒三丈，甚至顾不上对亚历山大用尊称，“你怎么敢？！”_

_“万尼亚，你既然已经放手政务，就离朝廷远远的，别妄想再操控卡佳的婚事——这件事，这所有的事，都轮不到你管！”_

伊万苦笑着看着阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德不知道是什么让伊万的眼里充盈起了泪水，“就算我有梦想又能怎么样？我无能为力。法国人对这片土地虎视眈眈——现在没有人能赢得了法国，但亚历山大又在波拿巴向他示好的时候，将波拿巴推向了别人的怀抱。波拿巴接下来会向谁结盟我们谁也不知道……我把自己投入灯红酒绿的社交界，享受贵族们的浮华奢靡——也许这是他们应得的，但是作为国家的我，该拥有这些吗？”

“在我还年幼的时候，另一个古老而伟大的国家对我说，我们所有人的使命就是拯救人民，拯救人类，甚至拯救这个世界。这是我们肩负的使命……但这究竟是怎样的使命？我该怎么实现它……”伊万叙说着，这样的话让阿尔弗雷德似曾相识，“它让我无法沉溺于享乐。只有烈酒能让我解脱。”

“可是约翰，”伊万眨了一下眼睛，眼泪从他的眼眶里滚了出，“我很痛苦。”

伊万一直以来都是一个多愁善感的人，可他从没有觉得如此迷茫。命运的手像是将他推上了一个路口，逼迫他做选择——尽管他根本不知道选项究竟是什么，又面对着如何的未来。伊万甚至不知道，这个国家的道路将延伸向何方。他仿佛被历史的迷雾包裹住了。

一双手盖住了伊万的眼睛。

伊万的眼泪沾满了阿尔弗雷德的手心。他抱住伊万的肩膀——这是他能做的为数不多的安慰。

阿尔弗雷德没有见过这样的伊万，也不了解这样的伊万——他熟知的伊万就算脆弱得比玻璃还要易碎，却也绝不柔软，更少有迷惘和彷徨。他有坚定的信念与目标，他不惜一切代价也要走向理想的彼岸，并且，如果没有阿尔弗雷德横加阻挠，他很有可能已经得到了他想要的。

后来的伊万，是那么坚信自己的正义与正确。在谈判桌上，伊万鄙夷地对他说：“世界上只有一个真理，那就是平等。我说的平等——阿尔弗雷德你懂吗？没有贫穷，没有饥饿，没有战争，没有歧视——而不是像你那样将所有人踩在脚底。你那是卑鄙，不是伟大。不，也许你根本不在乎这些——你是那么自私又浅薄。”

这段话曾经让阿尔弗雷德无比愤怒。他砸烂了整个会议室的东西，把伊万用力按在墙上，也无法让自己的怒火平息。他至今为止也没有接受伊万简单而单纯的理想——可那是伊万的理想。

伊万知道他自己渴望的究竟是什么。也只有他自己才知道，什么是所谓的“命运赋予他的使命”。

阿尔弗雷德伏在伊万的耳畔，轻声说：“亚历山大皇帝会衰老死去。接下来的无数皇帝和领导者，都会重复相同的命运。而你不会。伊万……你说，你就是这个国家。你和这个国家的年龄一样漫长——没有人知道，你的未来究竟有多少，是不是一直延伸到灭世。你有数不清的时间，和无数种可能。还会有许许多多的人被卷进历史的车轮里，你会遇见与你一起实现理想的人——就像彼得皇帝和叶卡捷琳娜女皇那样。而对我来说，世界上只有一个真理，如果你愿意听的话——”阿尔弗雷德的声音颤抖了。他有一种预感——也许，也许就是因为这一刻，他们的未来才……阿尔弗雷德希望是他自己杞人忧天。他继续说：“对我来说，世界上只有一个真理，那就是平等——没有贫穷，没有饥饿，没有战争也没有歧视的平等。”

阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住伊万，就像是诀别。

伊万的泪水没有因为阿尔弗雷德的拥抱就止住，温热的液体反而透过阿尔弗雷德的指缝溢了出来。

房间里又只剩下壁炉里的火声。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章、

伊万又回来。仿佛等冬天的冰雪一经消融，众人脱下繁复冬装时，他也将自己染上的纨绔浮夸给一并脱去了。他不再日日光顾那些晚宴，又重回朝堂，与皇帝一同商讨政务——尽管听瓦西里公爵说，伊万总与皇帝意见相左发生争执，但他不再轻易让步妥协——他的眼瞳里重新燃起了火焰。

瓦西里公爵的身体近日来不太好。开春的时候，他受凉感冒了——这多少让伊万有些愧疚。在他醉酒露宿街头那一天，听说瓦西里公爵不顾管家的劝阻也出去找他了，只不过找了半宿以后因为身体不适，就被忠诚的老管家给架了回来。

伊万经常去探望瓦西里公爵——他尊敬也看重这个老人。瓦西里公爵从幼时起就因经常入宫，与伊万关系亲近，后来他原本有机会成为体面的外交官，却因为伊万随口一句话入伍参军，从此改变一生的轨迹。伊万看着他对自己的感情从幼年的依赖，变成青年时的仰慕——最后终止于友人间的平和。

瓦西里公爵披着大衣，腿间盖着毛毯，和伊万坐在窗边喝茶聊天。阳光把瓦西里公爵的白发染成灿金色，就像他年轻的时候那样。可是他的衰老，不是用睿智的目光和强作的精神就能遮盖的。伊万有些伤感。

瓦西里公爵执意抬起自己因年迈和伤寒而颤抖的手，给伊万倒了一杯茶。“我老啦。”他看着伊万忧郁而年轻的面容，“而你还这么年轻——真不想让你看见我现在虚弱无力的样子。”

“谢尔盖，在我眼里，你永远都是孩子。”伊万叹了一口气——然而终有一天，谢尔盖也会像所有其他的孩子一样，变成枯朽白骨，归于泥土，成为他记忆洪流中的一朵浪花，“你也没你想的那么老。”伊万只能安慰他。

瓦西里公爵笑着摆摆手，“我真的已经老了，我感觉得到。那些活力和激情已经从我的身体里溜走，我连抓都抓不住——我很快就要跟不上你的脚步了。”从他看见伊万在与皇帝陛下谈论政事时，严肃的灼灼目光，他就知道，伊万已经不再迷茫。但是瓦西里公爵自己却无法再像当时听从伊万的命令，扶持叶卡捷琳娜二世上位那样，再追随着他，看着他被整个欧洲所膜拜。但瓦西里公爵又觉得欣慰，“好在已经有人陪着你了。”那个叫做约翰·艾伦不是一个涉世不深的花花公子，他是一个会与君王做交易的商人——但他追逐着伊万的目光就像他年轻时那样，深情而纯粹。也许正是因为他爱着伊万，才会敢于牵扯进国家之间的买卖……

“听起来就像在立遗嘱——谢尔盖，你真的只是感冒而已？”伊万的神情越发关切，“需要我请太医为你看一看吗？”

瓦西里公爵笑着摇头，“我说过是因为我年纪大了，才老琢磨这些事……伊万你听烦了吧？”

“不，比起胶着复杂的战事我宁愿和你随便聊聊——亚瑟·柯克兰真是个难缠的家伙……”

伊万在瓦西里公爵微笑的注视下，和他说起了欧洲的近况，那些混乱而残酷的战争。这时候他又想起约翰·艾伦在他耳边，用像念咒语一样的音调为他描绘的绝对和平——如果世界有那么一天就好了。

伊万在瓦西里公爵家坐得不久，只不过他离开时，太阳刚开始西落。他碰见了踏着夕阳的赤色而来的“骑士”约翰·艾伦。自开春来，他和约翰·艾伦碰见的次数也少了。这个美国人似乎正打算回国，发展一下自己的商业，而伊万自己也忙于政务——但每一次遇见，他对他总抱有羞愧和感激——羞愧于自己的颓废，也感激他对自己的期待与疏导。

那一天，约翰·艾伦的手掌牢牢盖在伊万的眼睛上，伊万看那不见约翰·艾伦的表情，但他的声音却沉痛而坚决。“没有平穷、没有饥饿、没有战争、没有歧视”——伊万不知道自己这样是否正确，然而一想到这四个词组，他就胸口发烫，久未燃起的斗志窜起了火苗。

“约翰！”伊万在上马前朝约翰·艾伦挥了挥手。约翰·艾伦立刻下马，来到伊万面前。伊万像是面对挚友一样贴了贴约翰·艾伦的面颊——“好久不见了。”

约翰·艾伦显然被伊万的亲昵惊呆了，但立刻，他也从善如流，“的确好久不见——你还好吗？”

“好极了。你呢？”

“没什么不好。”约翰·艾伦似乎很为伊万的开朗感到高兴，他的脸上似乎也被伊万轻松的愉悦所感染。

伊万笑着指了指瓦西里公爵家的大门，“如果你要探望他就快去吧，我先走了。”伊万说着，翻身上马，“我改天会再约你的！”他甚至不等约翰·艾伦的回应，调转马头，一路迎着夕阳骑马而去。

阿尔弗雷德从没有见伊万这么快乐过——伊万跟他在一起的时候，从没有这么快乐。

没过几天，阿尔弗雷德果然被伊万邀请去听了一出奥地利的歌剧喜剧。这出剧目阿尔弗雷德听过无数次——他不喜欢陈腐老旧的歌剧唱腔，但他为了附庸风雅，对此下了不少功夫。伊万对这出剧目似乎也熟悉得很——他在剧中休息时，悄悄地跟阿尔弗雷德说，这出剧目在奥地利国家剧院里首次演出时，他也在场。

伊万似乎沉醉在女高音或优雅矜持、或天真可爱的声音里，有些段落甚至能跟着小声唱出来。对阿尔弗雷德而言，伊万断断续续的声音，比这整出歌剧好听多了。昏暗的烛光让他昏昏欲睡——

他放在座椅扶手上的手，被冰冷的物体触碰了。阿尔弗雷德一个激灵，睁开眼睛——伊万的指尖轻轻地搭在他的手背上，随意又亲密。伊万的手心并没有紧随着覆上来，只是用手指像是弹奏曲调一样在阿尔弗雷德的手上弹跳。伊万他本人对此似乎丝毫没有察觉，依然沉浸于剧中，可阿尔弗雷德觉得年轻躁动的自己仿佛又回来了——这个像调情一样不清不楚的动作，让阿尔弗雷德心跳比回荡在剧院里的音乐节拍更响亮。

直到演出结束，演员谢幕，众人鼓掌，伊万才将手移开。

从剧院出来时，天空正飘着雨。骑马而来的伊万被阿尔弗雷德硬塞进了自己的马车里。阿尔弗雷德原本打算送伊万回皇宫，但马车行驶到半途，雨势陡增，行路不便，阿尔弗雷德就转而将伊万带回了自己躲雨并留宿。

尽管两个人都是乘车而归，但身上难免还是淋湿了。伊万被催促着去洗澡更衣——等他从浴室出来时，就看见阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发椅上睡着了。

伊万从旁边找过了一条毯子，给阿尔弗雷德盖上。他从上往下打量着阿尔弗雷德熟睡的面孔——金色的眉毛十分英挺，睫毛却像小姑娘一样细长卷翘，高挺的鼻梁两侧分别有一个暗色印记，像是被什么东西挤压过。也许他有戴眼镜的习惯吧——不过伊万从来没见他戴过。

阿尔弗雷德紧闭的眼睛掩起了他像是深海一样的眼睛。伊万不知道约翰·艾伦的确切年纪，他稳重且博识，看起来却只有二十出头。但他的眼睛总让伊万觉得这个年轻人背负着什么悲伤而沉痛的过去——没有阳光能照亮他的世界。

见识广博，理想伟大——一个平等的世界。这是一个多么狂妄又多么超前的想法，在这个时代里，没有任何欧洲国家能轻易地接受这个理念，连宣称要建立共和国的波拿巴也登基称帝——也许新大陆是不一样的。在新大陆上一切都是崭新的——也许在阿尔弗雷德·琼斯身上萌发了这种思想，毕竟约翰·艾伦是个美国人。

伊万第一次萌生了去新大陆上走一走的想法，就像彼得·阿列克谢耶维奇带着他去欧洲游学一样。

突然，伊万被拥进了一个怀抱。

约翰·艾伦的双手环抱着伊万的腰际，下巴靠在伊万的肩膀上——约翰·艾伦的胡子搔得伊万的脖颈发痒。

窗外的雨变大了，甚至隐约还有轰隆隆的雷鸣。雨点重重地砸在玻璃上，几乎要把窗户玻璃给砸碎。

“伊万……”

在轰鸣的雨声里，约翰·艾伦低沉，却又带着年轻人特有的朝气的声音，清晰地在伊万的耳边响起。

雨夜里的狂风“呼啦”一声将并未紧锁的窗户吹得洞开，窗帘在空中毫无形状地摇曳。冷风混杂着雨水从窗口灌进房间，溅了一地。

伊万连忙站起来去关上了窗户。他的动作却惊醒了阿尔弗雷德。

“抱歉……”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼睛，惊觉自己居然睡着了。他看了一眼窗外，“雨好大啊。”

“是啊，看来夏天很快就要来了。”伊万认同地点头，坐在了阿尔弗雷德斜对面的椅子上。在烛火下，阿尔弗雷德那么专注地看着他。伊万又想起了刚刚的拥抱——在他漫长的生命里，并不是没有爱上过人类——那些生命短暂，被他庇护，又保护着他的孩子们，但伊万深知那不是爱情。

亚瑟家那个叛逆的小家伙，那个美洲大陆上的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——伊万是爱着他的。但那也不完全是爱情，还有一种年长者看着年幼者的温和和纵容——伊万渴望被人依赖，而年少的阿尔弗雷德则把自己最纯洁真挚的感情毫无保留地交给了伊万。

然而，约翰·艾伦让伊万弄不明白。他与约翰·艾伦的交情并不深，也不可能有多深，但他对这个美国人的熟悉感却流窜在血液里，更别说约翰·艾伦对他的了如指掌。

“你要回去了吗？”伊万突然开口。

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“是啊。到家的时候刚好是冬天，是交易皮草的好时候。”

“如果我请求和你一同前往美国，你觉得怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。伊万眼睛里流露出期待，“欧洲战事胶着，我们与法国签订了和约，他又陷在西班牙的泥潭里，暂时不会对我有什么大动作——我想出去走走。看一看新大陆、新世界的样子。”

这样的伊万一点也不顽固。他对新大陆的充满了好奇——他对未知事物充满了好奇。阿尔弗雷德的心脏重重撞击了一下他的胸腔。

“当然没问题。”

这也没什么不行的，也许伊万会去看望这个时代的“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯”，但阿尔弗雷德自己早已经碰见过青少年时的自己了。伊万也许会和这个时代的阿尔弗雷德朝夕相处，甚至接吻做爱——阿尔弗雷德想一想都要嫉妒得发疯了，尽管那就是他自己。

但在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里，他从来没有在这个时代里碰见过伊万。整个十九世纪，他直到与伊万商讨阿拉斯加的处置问题时，才与他再次见面。

“太棒了！我过几天就去和亚历山大说这件事——他没有资格不允许。”伊万兴高采烈地说，完全没有注意到阿尔弗雷德表情僵硬。

伊万并没有去成美国——

“约翰，你怎么了？”伊万停下来，关切地询问阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德迅速调整了自己的表情，笑了起来，“没什么。”即便没有去美国，伊万也一定是被繁忙的事务拖住了——虽然阿尔弗雷德有一点失落。

“约翰，你住在哪里？”伊万好奇地问。

“纽约。”

“具体地址呢？我得从现在开始好好记着——”

“梅德里大街三十九号。”

阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。这当然是他捏造的，这个街道名顺口又好记。伊万不知道从哪里的矮柜抽屉里翻出了纸笔，递到阿尔弗雷德面前，让阿尔弗雷德把地址写下来。阿尔弗雷德没有理由不答应。

……但随即，阿尔弗雷德的笑容垮了下来。

这个地址不是他随口说的。他曾经见过这个地址——写在一张老旧破碎的纸片上，夹在伊万的相册里。

伊万当时过激的反应阿尔弗雷德至今仍然记得——恐惧从阿尔弗雷德的脚跟一直蔓延到他全身，他衬衫下的皮肤汗毛倒竖。他的大脑一片空白，又像是被灌满了水银一下无力思考——有一个念头从他脑海里闪过，一个能解释一切的念头，然而阿尔弗雷德抓不住它。

如阿尔弗雷德所想，伊万果然没有去成美国。伊万向皇帝请示了去新大陆游学的意愿，并获得了认同，然而奥地利对华沙发起了进攻。他走不了——华沙在法国的庇护下并不容易被中伤，最终反而会引起欧陆两个大国，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦之间的对垒，让他无论如何也得留在国内，以防万一。

伊万充满歉意地向阿尔弗雷德解释，并请求阿尔弗雷德再晚一些回去——“约翰，如果你能再晚一点，我想我一定能和你一起回美国……”

阿尔弗雷德拒绝了。他等不及了——不是回新大陆去做贸易，而是要开始着手，将那些他筹备多年的枪械炮火，运到俄国来。他不能让伊万的心脏被烧毁——他得想办法把它保存起来。况且——如果伊万见到这个时代的他，一切就都露馅了。他就要想办法向伊万解释他的来意，告诉伊万他们的未来——他们交织着血腥味、火药味，剑拔弩张的未来。

在仲夏时节，阿尔弗雷德终于做好准备，打算启程回国。伊万前一段时间被带去了法国，与弗朗西斯和波拿巴皇帝进行沟通与商谈，因为法国对奥地利的攻击没有对作为法国同盟的俄罗斯放出一点风声。

阿尔弗雷德的行李并不多，而他回国走的也是寻常的路线——从彼得堡到西班牙，随后乘船去往纽约。在夏季并不那么炎热的热浪里，阿尔弗雷德看了一眼彼得堡的街道后，钻进马车里。

再见伊万至少是一年后了。希望伊万身体健康，一切安好。

阿尔弗雷德已经不像过去那样对与伊万的分离感到难耐，他又重拾了幼年的好习惯——耐心等待。

离开伊万，他就失去了与这个时代唯一的联系。在湍急的历史洪流里，他不是随波逐流的砂砾水滴，而是一块伫立在河床里的石块——不属于这里。街道上的喧闹声与他那么遥远。车辕滚动的声音也与他那么遥远。这个时代的一切都只存在于他遥远的记忆里，只有伊万——

“约翰！”

令阿尔弗雷德手脚发颤的声音传来。

“约翰·艾伦——”

伊万的声音夹杂在风里，被吹到阿尔弗雷德耳边。阿尔弗雷德一推开窗户，果然，伊万正骑着一匹白色骏马赶来。他立刻命令车夫停车。

穿着军装礼服的伊万和平时一样英俊挺拔。比起冬天，他更适合夏季——湿热的空气让他整个人的气质更加温和。

在浅黄色的夏天里，伊万眼睛的紫色更加明媚。他站在阿尔弗雷德面前，“我是来为你送行的，我偷偷跑回来——至少我得对你说一声再见。”

“谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说。

一个吻突如其来地落在阿尔弗雷德的额头上——“约翰，我们明年见。”

阿尔弗雷德在那个瞬间觉得，比起冬风、冰雪，伊万更像是太阳——不，他的光芒比阳光更耀眼。阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“好，明年见。”

这句话让伊万笑得更开心了。他退了几步，翻身上马，往另一个方向走了几步，又停了下来。他朝着阿尔弗雷德用力地挥手——在得到阿尔弗雷德回应后，伊万才真正驾马离开。

阿尔弗雷德一直看着伊万的身影消失在马蹄扬起的尘土里，自己也上了马车。

“走吧。”他吩咐车夫。

阿尔弗雷德不觉得不舍，因为他知道，这不是永别。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章、

一年里可以发生很多事。就如同伊万所料想的那样，奥地利对华沙的入侵并不顺利，波兰人击败了他们，甚至夺去了西加利西亚——其中不乏法国人的功劳。不论是弗朗西斯还是波拿巴都不容许自己麾下的同盟国被觊觎，他们指挥军队亲自参与了战斗，将奥地利与华沙大公国之间的争斗，变成了奥地利与法国之间的战争。

起初的罗德里赫是意气风发的——他的军队在多瑙河畔狠狠挫败了波拿巴。这是一个史无前例的战绩——连基尔伯特与伊万都无法获得的伟大胜利。然而胜利并没有被保持，战绩也早已成为过去。在多瑙河战役后，奥军接二连三地退败——

所以罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦到彼得堡来了。

罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦不管在什么时候都维持着良好的贵族礼仪。即使他来俄罗斯的目的是为了请求伊万的援助，即使他乘坐的不是华丽的马车，踏着的不是质地柔软的红毯，他梳得一丝不苟的额发，架在鼻尖仿佛不会滑动的镜框，微微昂起的下颚还有嘴角礼貌又疏离的笑容，就像亚瑟·柯克兰的绅士风度一样，成为欧洲贵族行为的范本。

这就是神圣罗马帝国背后真正的掌权者，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。

伊万站在空荡荡的礼厅里，看着有些消瘦却丝毫不落魄的罗德里赫，迈着连长度都像精确测量过的步伐，朝他走来。罗德里赫行至伊万身前，摘下他的帽子，放在胸前，略微俯身——而伊万也照着罗德里赫的样子，向他回了一礼。

“好久不见。”他们同时说。

他们之间的会面并不像亚历山大和弗朗茨之间那样严肃而慎重——让罗德里赫与伊万会面只是表明了双方暂时和平的态度罢了。

空旷的大厅里只在中央放了一架羽键琴。这样的招待其实是有一些失礼的，不过整个欧洲都知道，一架羽键琴足以取悦罗德里赫。

果然罗德里赫还没等伊万开口就径自走向羽键琴，按下了几个音。清脆细腻的声音在偌大的厅堂里显得过于微弱。“不应该把羽键琴放在大厅里——音量太小了，没有共鸣感。”罗德里赫自言自语着，又回过头问伊万，“这是你的吩咐吗？”

伊万摇摇头，就听见罗德里赫继续说——“果然还是差一点。”

罗德里赫的语气里没有丝毫责备或者轻蔑，但居高临下的感觉却怎么无法消除——对于骄矜的贵族来说，不论是俄罗斯还是普鲁士，甚至连英国，都只是粗俗野蛮的地方。

伊万已经习惯了——他至今没有融入欧洲。他徘徊在这个大陆上却没有人肯接纳他，即便他从基尔伯特那里学会了欧洲式的野蛮，从罗德里赫那里学会了欧洲式的矜持，又从弗朗西斯那里学会了欧洲式的享乐，他也不完全属于这里。他在过去曾经设想，如果当冰雪封起了那一条狭窄的海峡时，他走到了大洋另一边，一切是否会有所改变呢——但他当即否决了这个想法，因为那样的话，等待他的又是几百年的孤独。

罗德里赫开始在琴上弹奏起轻快活泼的曲子——应该是他们国家那个得天独厚、负有盛名的天才作曲家的作品。而伊万并没有在罗德里赫的琴声里沉醉多久——他有些想约翰·艾伦了。

再过几个月，距离约翰·艾伦离开俄罗斯前往新大陆，就有一年了。伊万还记得约翰·艾伦蓝如深海的眼睛——但他不知道自己还会记上多久。他的生命漫长，能在他的记忆里留下痕迹的东西又那么少。就连身为美国的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，在伊万数十年未与他碰面以后，那张充满朝气的面孔也已经模糊了，清晰的只有他浑身阳光一样的味道。

不久前，伊万给约翰·艾伦写了一封信——也许等寄到美国时，约翰·艾伦已经回到俄罗斯了，然而伊万无法按捺自己的冲动。这是他第一次体会，在相处的欢愉之余，思念的忧愁。

唯一令人感到可惜的是，约翰·艾伦是个普通人。

罗德里赫手下的曲音一转，又变成了克制、压抑而神圣的曲调。音符回荡在空旷的大厅里，不禁让人产生一种空灵的感觉，更让伊万想到他讨厌的天主教堂。他正准备打断，罗德里赫却自己停了下来。

“伊万——”罗德里赫的手指轻轻地搭在琴键上，并没有抬头，“你认为，你们的皇帝会给我们怎样的答复？”

对，这才是这次会面的主题——“他会拒绝的。”伊万说。他天生像冰刃一样锋利的音调一点起伏也没有——这就是奥地利式的理智，“你与亚瑟的交情是你的事，我与弗朗西斯才是同盟——你太着急了。”

欧洲大陆上没有人能安稳度日——只是那个从科西嘉出来的法国皇帝的野心，让人无法坐视不理。谁都知道这一点，但谁都没有做好准备。

罗德里赫悄无声息的叹气。

罗德里赫和他们瘦削的皇帝回国以后，战事越发激烈。等到仲夏时节，伊万收到了一封信——不是他所期盼的，约翰·艾伦从美国寄来的回信，而是奥地利战败的讯报——说战败也许并不恰当，是罗德里赫的求和。他又用冷静又矜持的姿态，保全了自己的颜面，即使法军已经打开了维也纳的城门。

罗德里赫被说服加入了大陆封锁线，成为了法国同盟的一员。只有亚瑟·柯克兰还在北海孤军奋战。

伊万看上去十分平静——这一系列的战事与争端与他都没有直接关系，他只是法国忠实的盟友，坐镇于欧洲东北方的巨兽。他像在过去无数的时光里那样，与亚历山大商讨政事，与瓦西里公爵聊天，偶尔去深巷里的酒吧喝上几杯，或者去上流社会的宴会上玩一玩——但他在深沉夜色与暗淡烛光里会想起约翰·艾伦。

他大概是非常喜欢这个年轻人——比任何感情都要来得强烈。在托里斯从立陶宛回到彼得堡之后，他曾经和托里斯提起过这一段感情——托里斯十分恭敬，却并不赞同地说：“布拉金斯基先生，他是个人类。”

没错，约翰·艾伦是个人类，但是他不像普通人——他比普通人更广博，比普通人更包容，也比普通人更神秘。如果不是有阿尔弗雷德的存在，也许伊万会把约翰·艾伦当成美国。这个念头让伊万径自摇了摇头。他又把心思埋进了摊在办公桌上的文件里，但托里斯又推门而入，打断了他——

“布拉金斯基先生，”托里斯永远都是公事公办的温和模样，“拿破仑·波拿巴向奥地利的玛丽·路易莎公主求婚了。”

“那罗德里赫的回答……？”伊万原本正在书写的手顿住了，他低声问。

“埃德尔斯坦先生同意了这桩婚事——弗朗茨大公没有意见。”

俄罗斯宁愿将公主远嫁德国，而奥地利却欣然同意最尊贵公主与波拿巴的婚事——亲缘并不能成为缓和战争的润滑剂，但却能表明态度。

有了一纸婚约，罗德里赫就是弗朗西斯更坚固的盟友了。

婚礼定在下一个春天举行。

这是一场在万众瞩目的巴黎举办的万众瞩目的盛大婚礼——整个欧洲的目光都聚焦在了这一瞬间。

卢浮宫的各处都挂满了红色的绒幔布，尊贵而耀目。在大厅的尽头摆放着亮金色的烛台与十字架，身着白金色正装的教皇正等在那里。金色大门伴着激昂的乐声被人拉开——原本喧闹的房间陡然安静下来，只有号角与琴声在整座宫殿里回荡。

巴黎的万丈阳光里，矮个子的皇帝，牵着他聪慧而美貌的皇后，顺着柔软的红毯，一步一步走向十字架与王座所在。他们的步伐将红色天鹅绒披风抖动得像是翻滚的巨浪。

有无数人都羡慕着这一场婚礼——但这只不过是一场纯粹的政治婚姻而已。伊万见过幼年时期的玛丽·路易莎——从小被教导着各国语言，至今精通英法德意西语，只是为了让她成为另一个国家万人之上的皇后。

这是每一个国家都会做的交易。

伊万看着皇帝从教皇手里接过皇冠，戴在新皇后的头上，忍不住叹气。他没有在大厅里与亚历山大一起观礼，而是被安排在了二楼能看见大厅的房间里，与弗朗西斯坐在一起。当然也并不只他们两位——

“你又在想什么？伟大的俄罗斯帝国？”菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇突然低声说。

菲利克斯尖锐的声音让伊万浑身。如果他知道今天这个波兰人也会来，那他一定会称病推辞的。

伊万抬起头，微笑地看着波兰人，“在想你啊，菲利克斯。你不知道我有多么想念你——”伊万看着菲利克斯秀气的五官逐渐扭曲，身体微微向前，在对方的耳边用甜腻的声音清晰地说，“——的土地。”

菲利克斯身形一抖，把桌面上的酒杯碰翻了。冰凉的酒液顺着桌沿滴在他的手背上时，他才反应过来，“啊”地惊叫一声跳开。

菲利克斯的声音被淹没在了奏乐里，但却足以让他们房间里的诸位听得一清二楚。罗德里赫、基尔伯特还有弗朗西斯都扭头看着伊万和菲利克斯。

“怎么了？”罗德里赫语调比不上他的眼神傲慢。

菲利克斯咬着嘴唇看了看罗德里赫，又回头看了一眼伊万——当他看见伊万不屑又凶狠的目光时，他恐惧了起来。这个昔日被他肆意掠夺、差一点就被他击溃的小孩子，长大了变成了现在这个样子——高大而残忍，让人捉摸不透，甚至被众人畏惧的冬将军所偏爱——如果当时杀了他就好了。如果当时一把大火烧死他……

伊万自始至终面带微笑地看向菲利克斯。他不明白自己幼年时为什么会惧怕这个家伙。他也不明白为什么托里斯会对这个家伙念念不忘。菲利克斯懦弱、多疑，缺乏理智又平庸——讨人厌的家伙。

“没什么——我们是好朋友啊。”伊万威胁地看着菲利克斯，却又笑着对罗德里赫回答。

罗德里赫没有说什么，但坐在他身旁的基尔伯特露出如黑鹰一样狠厉的目光。即便基尔伯特看起来与欧洲优雅的贵族已经没什么差别，但伊万永远不会忘记，这是一只能生生撕裂皮肤血肉的红喙猎鹰。而在奥地利与普鲁士处于非战争的情况下，罗德里赫就像是这只猎鹰的主人。

伊万移开视线，继续看向举行婚礼的大厅——波拿巴的兄弟正挨个上前，亲吻着法国皇后的手背。

“这样一来，亚瑟坚持不了多久了。”弗朗西斯突然说。他的语气里洋溢着志得意满的喜悦。

和弗朗西斯的谈话里，多少会牵扯上亚瑟·柯克兰。他们两位几百年里的恩怨在整个欧洲无人不知——没人知道他们还会继续纠缠多久，但他们的过往已经刻在了对方的生命里。

伊万觉得自己是有一点嫉妒的。他还是孤独的——满目琳琅的金红色装饰更让伊万觉得孤独。即使成为了北方大国，他觉得自己与那个孤零零地游荡在西伯利亚冰原上的可怜鬼，也没什么两样。他那住在基辅的姐姐被他接回来以后就不再与他亲近，而明斯克的妹妹只让伊万觉得胆寒。

伊万又想起了深情的深蓝色眼睛，想起了约翰·艾伦。但约翰·艾伦一走两年——没人知道他究竟会不会再回来。也许有机会……伊万想起约翰·艾伦留给他的那个地址，如果有机会，他会亲自去新大陆找他。

“他以为控制航线就能救得了自己吗——做梦。要我说，固守大陆才是重中之重——伊万，你说对吗？”弗朗西斯说。

被点名的伊万顿了一下，“为什么问我？”

“你在北海与他交手了这么长时间——我还以为你对这个狡猾的家伙会有意见呢。”弗朗西斯用手玩弄着自己金黄卷曲的长发，对着伊万笑了笑。

“如果你能早点解决他，也不用我出手了。”伊万冷笑。

“瓦尼亚，你是生气了吗？”弗朗西斯说话时带着一股浑然天成的调情感。

让伊万觉得不适。他不喜欢弗朗西斯称呼他的昵称——总让他想起弗朗西斯压在他身上，用手轻柔地抚摸着他胸口，然后再强硬又不失温柔地握住他心脏。每当那个时候，他在灭顶的欢愉里总想杀了自己。

伊万表情僵硬地别过头。

弗朗西斯轻笑起来。

比起杀死自己，伊万更想杀死他。

在婚礼的庆典之后还有舞会——欧洲大陆上所有有头有脸的贵族们都受邀参加。宴会里的灯火几乎要盖过战争的火光——但巴黎人对此似乎甚为习惯。他们已经学会对在巴黎城内穿梭的豪华马车与出入各种奢华场所的有钱人们视而不见了——反正这一切与他们的生活没有丝毫交集。

晚宴结束时，巴黎城也终于安静了下来。黑夜里繁星寥寥，街道上行人寥寥。他拒绝了弗朗西斯为他安排的车马，想一个人在黑暗中的巴黎走一走——反正住所并不远。

春天的巴黎城总是飘散着动人的花香，但是对伊万来说，他周身都被浓郁的葡萄酒味萦绕。他不喜欢葡萄酒柔顺的口感，但气味却十分香醇。

伊万晃了晃头，穿过卢浮宫前偌大的广场，沿着种满梧桐树的塞纳河边一直走。春天里的塞纳河泛着暖意，和涅瓦河一点也不像——但河岸上茂密的林荫，让他想起和约翰·艾伦在河边散步的时光。

这已经是约翰·艾伦回到新大陆的第二年。

伊万很希望能再一次见到约翰·艾伦——但约翰·艾伦毕竟不是俄罗斯人。他是一个地地道道的美国商人。伊万觉得自己也许对约翰·艾伦抱有着特殊的感情，与其他所有人都不一样，但那也许只是依赖而已。随着时间流逝，就会被历史的车轮碾成尘埃。

只是时间问题而已。

然而，约翰·艾伦对他说的话，他对于真理的解读，伊万不觉得自己会忘记。那也许……约翰·艾伦的名字将与这段话一样，在他的记忆里永存。

巴黎在春天里还是透着凉意。但已经比彼得堡好多了。夜间的徐风吹得满树梧桐叶沙沙作响，比摇篮曲还要轻柔。前面不远处就是新桥，而走过新桥，他就离住处不远了。

新桥古老的石砖地面被几百年来的市民们磨得极度光滑，甚至能反射出暗淡的月光。地面与河面上都是一片浅浅的白光。

伊万低头看着地面，而等他再抬起头时，桥梁的尽头站着一个人影。

这时候已经过了巴黎的宵禁时间，只有贵族与巴黎的客人们享有享受深夜的权利——但所有人都乘车回去了。

伊万深吸一口气，继续往前走去。

深蓝色的眼睛在银色的月光里格外显眼。

伊万以为自己看错了——他快步向前走了几步，然后像是小跑一样往前跑去——他停在了那个身影前。

是约翰·艾伦。他手里捧着一大捧向日葵，微微抬头，微笑着看着伊万。

“伊万，好久不见。”约翰·艾伦语气轻柔地开口，他把向日葵送到伊万面前，“这是送给你……”

向日葵掉在地上，花瓣散落开。

伊万缄默着拥抱着约翰·艾伦——他不敢开口，因为他怕听见自己连声音都在颤抖。

阿尔弗雷德在巴黎住的宾馆虽然环境僻静，但里面的装潢却一点也不含糊——但伊万根本没有闲心去欣赏精致华丽的壁纸和挂了满墙的油画，他与阿尔弗雷德火热地接吻，然后紧紧相拥。

阿尔弗雷德与伊万做爱的经验不知道有多少——但不论他多么小心，每一次都伴随着流血。他们会咬破彼此的嘴唇，像是以吮吸对方的血液为乐那样，让对方的血腥味充斥着自己的口腔。伊万会挑衅，逼迫着阿尔弗雷德放弃温柔的调情手段，又时候甚至将阿尔弗雷德死死地按在床上，自己骑上去律动——激烈的动作难免会让他伤到自己。而阿尔弗雷德……阿尔弗雷德是个血气方刚的年轻人，他也曾经在伊万不愿意的时候强迫他。

但这一次是不一样的。

他们的接触里，没有争斗，只有甜蜜、温柔和毫无间隙的亲密。

阿尔弗雷德原本在关上门后，将伊万按在门背上，顺着他高高扬起的下颚，一路吮吸到他的微微凸起的喉结——伊万的手掌磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德的后颈与耳垂，嗓子里溢出甜腻而愉悦的轻哼。但下一刻，他们就到了床上——不知道究竟是谁指引的谁，但伊万被压在了他的身下。

后脑勺狠狠栽进柔软被褥中的伊万有片刻失神——他有几分呆愣地望着覆上来的阿尔弗雷德，又在阿尔弗雷德的手覆在他腿间的瞬间，不耐地抓紧了身下的床单。他控制不了自己的声音——那些随着阿尔弗雷德解开他的长裤，抚摸他赤裸的欲望时的愉悦感，让他忍不住出声。伊万咬紧嘴唇。可阿尔弗雷德凑到他耳边，用叹息一样低沉的声音说——“别忍着。”这是一种挑逗——伊万喘着气想，但他还来不及反应，阿尔弗雷德就用舌尖舔开了他咬着嘴唇的牙齿，将伊万不住的呻吟吞没在了他自己口腔里。

伊万有很久没有和人发生过这样的关系了。在一声高亢的叫喊声后，伊万泄在了阿尔弗雷德手里。

但这个夜晚并没有结束。

伊万茫然地望着突然起身的阿尔弗雷德，甚至不由自主地抓住了阿尔弗雷德尚未脱去的衬衣衣角。阿尔弗雷德的动作顿了一下，对伊万温柔地笑起来。

那一刻，伊万觉得自己陷进去了。他浑身脱力地被扔进了风平浪静的大海里——他不断地往下沉，却没有窒息。他感受着阿尔弗雷德将自己的双腿架起，拇指抚上了自己的后穴。

伊万的身体狠狠地颤抖了一下——他告诉自己要放松下来，而他在之前与其他人发生关系时都能最大限度地得到享乐，然而……他现在很紧张。这是一种——他即将交付的，不仅仅是一个共度的夜晚，而是对他而言更重要的东西的感觉。这样的陌生感让他觉得恐惧。

但是阿尔弗雷德是一个温柔的情人——他的调情手段并没有多高挑，但却让伊万觉得安心。阿尔弗雷德的手指探寻着伊万的后穴，自己却又俯下身，从伊万的肩颈一直舔吻到他胸前，舔弄起伊万胸前的突起。

让人沉溺的愉悦感让伊万瞬间放松下来，而迎接他的则是彻底的充实。从肉体到灵魂的充实感。他在阿尔弗雷德协助在半坐在了阿尔弗雷德的腿上，双手搭在阿尔弗雷德颈间，轻柔地褪去阿尔弗雷德原本已半推的衣衫，低头吮吸起阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德埋在他身体里的性器开始抽动起来，而伊万身体内被摩擦的每一寸，都让他战栗。伊万忍不住扭开头，发出无力的喘息。他的手指插在阿尔弗雷德的发间，那些被汗水濡湿的发梢对他的触碰，都让他无法自制。

伊万无法抑制自己的呻吟。淫靡而浪荡的声音在房间里回荡，夹杂着阿尔弗雷德越来越沉重的喘息。

阿尔弗雷德又把伊万按到在床上，与他唇齿交缠，用力挺进着下身。汗水和因为快感流出的眼泪让阿尔弗雷德觉得满足——比伊万疯狂的眼神和血腥味更让他觉得满足。一切原本应该是这样的——

阿尔弗雷德的手腕突然被伊万握住了。

阿尔弗雷德停下动作。

伊万并没有解释，而是带着阿尔弗雷德手来到了他自己的胸前，将阿尔弗雷德的手掌覆盖在自己心脏的位置上——“摸摸他，求你了。”他因为做爱而变得低哑的嗓音带着撒娇的口味。

阿尔弗雷德这才想起来很久以前，在他来到这个时代以前，弗朗西斯的话——抚摸伊万的心脏能带给他无法比拟的快感。他嫉妒得要命——

而现在，阿尔弗雷德也触摸到了。不像他想象中的那样鲜血淋漓——毕竟伊万并不是人类。触感十分柔软且细滑——阿尔弗雷德忍不住捏了一下。

伊万轻哼了一声，皱起眉头——“我弄疼你了吗？”阿尔弗雷德急忙问。

伊万摇头，“不……”这是一种混杂着疼痛与欢愉的感觉，甚至疼痛令欢愉变得更强烈。他示意让阿尔弗雷德继续，阿尔弗雷德的动作轻柔了不少。

心脏被掌握在他人手中的伊万有一种任人宰割的柔弱感——即便他身形高挑，肌理均匀。而他的手指有意无意蹭过阿尔弗雷德脊椎，充满了挑逗。

阿尔弗雷德向来知道伊万在情事上经验丰富，但他的技术在这个时代就已经这么好——阿尔弗雷德加快了下身抽动与力度。

回荡在房间里的声音除了伊万的呻吟与阿尔弗雷德的喘息外，又多了床铺的吱呀和肉体的碰撞声。随着下身的快感越来越强烈，阿尔弗雷德也控制不好手里的力道，他有些没轻重的揉捏令伊万感受到由心脏、身体深处越发激烈颤抖。

当阿尔弗雷德的下身再次擦过某一点的时候，伊万战栗着，抖动着，尖叫出声——“约翰——”

伊万又射精了。他的后穴剧烈收缩，让还埋在他身体里的阿尔弗雷德也浑身发抖——在几下抽插之后，也忍不住哼叫出声，射在了伊万身体里。而他在射精瞬间的失控，令他更是重重握紧了伊万的心脏——伊万痛得要紧嘴唇，但快感和射精后的无力混杂在一起，令他头脑空白，浑身发麻。

阿尔弗雷德喘着气伏在伊万身上。剧烈的快感令他眼前一片模糊，但他耳边却徘徊着伊万仿佛喃喃自语般的低声呼唤：“约翰……约翰……约翰……”

“琼（Jone）……”一个相似、不，是一模一样的声音从阿尔弗雷德脑海里闪过。

阿尔弗雷德的眼前渐渐清晰起来。他望着还沉浸在高潮快感中的伊万，睁大紫色的眼睛，空洞无神地回望他——阿尔弗雷德分不明这究竟是这个时代里的伊万，还是未来的伊万。他们那么相似——他们一模一样，他们就是彼此。

他们拥有共同的历史——从过去到未来，一切都是延续的。未来的伊万，就是这一刻的伊万，他们，都碰见过他。

阿尔弗雷德不知道是高潮还是恐惧令他战栗——他一直以为，在未来，伊万在做爱时呼唤他的姓氏是一种情趣，而最后那个无足轻重的辅音只是被吞没在了伊万激烈的喘息里。

但是……如果伊万喊的是“约翰（John）”呢？

被汗水浸湿的手抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。

伊万撑坐起来。他拥抱着失神的阿尔弗雷德，长着厚茧的粗糙手指在阿尔弗雷德的背脊上滑动。“约翰……”他包含着性爱后餍足的声音低低地响在阿尔弗雷德耳边，“我爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德的身体震动了一下，随即回抱住伊万，他们的身体贴得那么近，像是融为了一体——“我也是。伊万，我也是……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音里似乎带着哭腔。

但那时候的伊万并不知道阿尔弗雷德在想什么，他只是以为，约翰在高潮后的快感并没有平息。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章、

再次和亚瑟·柯克兰见面已经是这一年秋天的事情了。北海原本就泛着寒气的海面，被从冰原上来的风一吹，直叫人在初秋就冻得浑身打颤。

伊万与亚瑟碰面的地点是在斯塔文格一间酒馆的房间里——看上去是港口上最普通的一间酒馆，实际上经营权却被亚瑟牢牢掌握。亚瑟总是谨慎到了狡猾的地步。

但这一次会面小心一些是必要的。

伊万还记得他与约翰·艾伦刚回到彼得堡的一周后，正将意大利来的女高音的唱段听到一半，亚历山大就派人来告诉他——已经得到确切消息，法国、奥地利和普鲁士秘密结盟。将伊万排除在外。

伊万并没有隐瞒约翰·艾伦这个消息，但他当时恼怒非常，在告知了约翰之后，立刻起身，骑马回宫。伊万在亚历山大拒绝波拿巴与卡佳的婚事、而波拿巴又与奥地利公主结合的那一刻起，就明白迟早会出现这种局面。但没想到来得这么快——他才刚回国。

“你有什么打算？”因为这个消息而甚为不悦的亚历山大询问他。

“……与英国谈和，停战。”

伊万不喜欢亚瑟是一回事，但当弗朗西斯要再次挑起与他之间的战争时，他唯一的盟友就是时刻与弗朗西斯作对的亚瑟。况且，亚瑟不会拒绝他。现在的亚瑟也只是在大陆封锁线下苦苦挣扎，急需一个突破口。

当天晚上亚历山大就立刻起草了一封手信，令人火速送往英国。不出一个礼拜，英国那边的回信也送到了。两国皇帝不需露面，也不便露面，一切事宜交由亚瑟安排，伊万亲自前往洽谈。

于是，伊万就坐在了这间挪威港口，狭小却舒适的酒馆房间里，亚瑟·柯克兰的对面。因为正值白天，酒馆并不喧闹，透过石墙与窗户，只能听见港口与码头上传来水手与工人们的劳作声。远远的，让房间更显得安静。

伊万在寒暄后就听着亚瑟像是诉苦一样，抱怨阿尔弗雷德·琼斯给他造成的困扰和麻烦，像是一个高位的掌权者对下位者不驯的埋怨——即使美国早已从不列颠独立。然而，即使是抱怨，亚瑟冷静而讽刺的神态，看起来就像是在抱怨伦敦糟糕的天气一样。

亚瑟在外表上永远让人挑不出错来。他不像弗朗西斯的打扮那样张杨华丽，也不像小少爷罗德里赫那样从行为举止里透着骄矜——但他说话的神态与语气再怎么礼貌，也让人觉得傲慢。

伊万正是讨厌亚瑟的傲慢。

亚瑟像是习惯了伊万对他的不友善，毫不介意地往玻璃杯里倒满了威士忌，把其中一杯送到伊万面前，“我们国家的生命之水。”说着，自己端起来就喝了一口。

伊万向来看不起这种泛着棕黄，像啤酒一样的玩意儿，但他却无法抵抗酒香。

看着伊万也喝起了酒，亚瑟把自己的隐隐浮起的笑容隐藏在酒杯后，用手帕擦擦嘴，“你说，他们这一次结盟是谁提议的？”

“不是基尔伯特就是弗朗西斯——一定是他们两个牵的头，不可能是罗德里赫。”

“为什么不会是罗德里赫？”亚瑟像是随意问道。

“……如果只是担心我吞并华沙，这也太难看了。”没错，伊万的确有这种打算，但是在法国国力强盛的情况下，他并不会贸然动手。沉浸在浓郁的酒香里，伊万冷静地回答。“把自己当成人类贵族的小少爷，不会这么心急的。”

“伊万，你没有想过，人类中的贵族才是最狡猾卑鄙的吗？”

伊万看了亚瑟一眼，“你在说你自己吗？”他从亚瑟面前拿走酒瓶，又给自己倒了一杯酒。 

“你对我赞誉太过了。”亚瑟抿了抿自己薄得刻薄的嘴唇，笑了起来。

不知道是被什么触动了，伊万居然想起了约翰——明明他们并不像。也许当约翰把胡须剃光，笑起来……也是这个样子，不过不会这么让人不舒服。

“伊万，你走神了。”

等亚瑟出言提醒，伊万才惊觉自己刚才竟然沉浸在对约翰的想念里。他立即喝了一口酒，“我是想，你到底有多爱弗朗西斯。”

亚瑟绅士的面具像是被句话划出了裂痕，“爱？”他冷哼了一声，傲慢得好像要把整个世界踩在脚下。

“这么执着地与他作对——大陆封锁让你的日子很不好过吧。”

“伊万，你难道不明白吗，多愁善感是我们的致命伤。”亚瑟碧绿色，仿佛毒蛇一样的眼睛盯着伊万。被酒精浸染的伊万白皙的脸颊泛着粉红，线条柔和又不失英挺的五官有着东欧人特有的秀丽。亚瑟身体前驱，手指捏着伊万的下颚抬了起来。伊万紫色的眼睛充斥着激怒亚瑟的得意。

亚瑟没有发怒。英国绅士无论什么时候都维持着最完美的礼仪——他低下头，用嘴唇碰了碰伊万的嘴角，又磨蹭起伊万柔软的嘴唇。亚瑟贴着伊万嘴唇的形状，低声开口，“大不列颠是不会为任何人臣服的——何况是区区法国。不论是法国，德国，奥地利，西班牙，甚至是你——只要称霸欧陆，就是我的敌人。”他的牙齿咬住伊万的下唇。

亚瑟在这方面的技巧就像弗朗西斯一样好。只不过弗朗西斯就像花花公子一样风流多情，亚瑟的动作则总让人觉得他是有意羞辱。

亚瑟摸索着去解开伊万的围巾——他的手已经伸进了伊万的大衣，解开他胸口的纽扣，

而他的亲吻则顺着伊万的耳垂到了侧颈。亚瑟的吮吸像是在挑逗着伊万的每一个毛孔，他终于也忍不住伸手为亚瑟脱去外衣，而在那一瞬间，亚瑟发凉的手指轻触了伊万的心脏。

伊万浑身一颤，搭在亚瑟肩上的手臂落下来，碰翻了桌上的酒瓶。酒瓶在桌上滚了几圈，与玻璃杯相撞，发出“叮当”的响声，又掉在地上“咔嚓”一声碎了。

清脆的破碎声像是教堂钟声一样在伊万耳边回荡。他倏地推开亚瑟。

已经有了兴致的亚瑟不满地问：“怎么了？”看见伊万皱起眉头，亚瑟也冷静下来——他的自控力向来强大。他用手背擦了擦嘴，站起身理了理衣服，上下打量着衣容不整的伊万，冷笑一声开口：“我都忘了你刚从巴黎回来。”这样一来就解释得通了，伊万并不是没有动情，只不过他刚在巴黎和弗朗西斯有过一段。

但伊万说：“和你亲热会让我想到我的爱人——我觉得不适。”

“爱人？”亚瑟的声音陡然变得尖刻，他甚至忍不住大笑了起来。“天啊，伊万……你居然还在想这些事……爱人……我真是不明白你有多看重这些软弱的感情……”

“你确实不明白。”伊万不满地说。如果亚瑟不是他目前寻求同盟的对象，他真想把亚瑟按在地上揍一顿——他讨厌亚瑟的傲慢。非常，非常讨厌。

“他是谁……？国家吗？难道是阿尔那个小子？不不不……不可能……我猜猜……”对亚瑟来说，伊万说的笑话似乎足够他笑上很久，他笑得眼泪都要溢出，“难道是人类？”但他很快就笑不出来了。

亚瑟目睹着伊万郑重地点了点头。

“他是个美国人。”伊万说。

“……你知道他们的生命是有限的吧？”伊万的认真让亚瑟不解到极点，“这些人都会死去，在短短的几十年里，什么都不剩下——”

“我知道。”伊万的表情在那一瞬间柔和下来，他开朗地笑起来，“但是他会活在我心里。”

一时间，亚瑟不知道自己该将伊万的行为形容成愚蠢亦或是勇敢。

阔别两年的彼得堡对阿尔弗雷德而言没有什么变化——对他来说，除了伊万更名为苏联的那段时间，整个俄罗斯都没怎么改变过。在这里依然是阳光明媚空气微凉，商业化的痕迹并不明显，但宗教气息浓重，在街角的不是礼拜堂就是大教堂。所有市民都崇拜着他们高高在上的、英明神武的皇帝——“愿上帝保佑陛下”的短语几乎代替了日常问候。

阿尔弗雷德很确定欧洲和平出现裂痕的消息没有这么快在民间散布开来，但是，人民对于命运的嗅觉总是灵敏得可怕。

那些支援给俄罗斯的物资早在阿尔弗雷德抵达彼得堡之前就已经被皇帝或收入国库，或分发给下级军队——阿尔弗雷德的守信与慷慨让亚历山大皇帝对他也有些刮目相看，在接见这个美国商人的时候不再那么不屑，有时候还会透露出些许欣赏与讨好。

这些阿尔弗雷德都没有放在心上。他一点也不在乎别人怎么看待他——他与这个时代唯一的联系只是伊万而已。然而……伊万前去与亚瑟密谈了。

这个事实让阿尔弗雷德多少有些郁郁不平——他从直觉上厌恶伊万与亚瑟的任何接触。况且，即使他已经与伊万成为了一对恋人，他也不能表现出自己幼稚的嫉妒与不满——约翰·艾伦是个成熟、包容又稳重的人。他不会像阿尔弗雷德这样无理取闹。

阿尔弗雷德嫉妒自己——他甚至开始有些讨厌自己了。伊万深深地爱着约翰·艾伦，即使到了两百多年以后，即使在二十一世纪，即使这个时代里的一切都被覆上了时光的灰尘，伊万还是爱着约翰·艾伦。

那么阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯呢？最令他感到扭捏不快的是自己少年时期的记忆。少时的阿尔弗雷德在十九世纪初时，被独立后的战争残局弄得焦头烂额，但他一直想念着伊万，盼望着与伊万重逢——但这个时候伊万有他人的陪伴。虽然这个人也正是他自己。

这真是一笔烂账。

阿尔弗雷德坐在马车里叹气。

马车的颠簸让他昏昏欲睡。

他真的在“踢踏”的马蹄声中沉沉睡去，还做了一个梦。

那是在二十世纪初，第一次大战尚未发生的时候。全世界乱得像一锅粥，却又维持着极端脆弱的平衡，每一个国家都像是如履薄冰。只不过经历了一百年，整个世界就和现在截然不同——德国像是个隐匿在暗处、目光闪烁的猎豹，随时准备撕碎法国，而养尊处优的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦被推上了风口浪尖，连俄罗斯、法国和英国也难得达成了统一战线。

在新大陆上的阿尔弗雷德游走在世界局势之外。即使他被邀请去了伦敦，为协约国们提供物资援助，他也以本国产量不足推托得一干二净。那不是他等待的时机，更何况他那时候非常想看伊万失望的表情——

阿尔弗雷德并没有看见伊万的失望。在听见阿尔弗雷德的决定的时候，伊万脸上更多的是冷漠与了然。但那一次不是毫无成果的。阿尔弗雷德差一点撞见亚瑟那个老家伙和伊万的情事。

说起来，后来与伊万很多次的做爱也许就是因为那一次而产生的灵感——阿尔弗雷德原本已经离开了会议厅，但他突然想起来自己的钢笔落在了会议厅内，就回去取。结果在门外听见亚瑟与伊万在调情。他们语调平常，亚瑟说话更是一如既往的刻薄，毫无情话的缠绵。如果不是衣物的悉悉索索太过明显，料想谁也不会知道房间里发生了什么。

那时候的阿尔弗雷德并没有多难过。他知道伊万不属于他——尽管在他少时与伊万分开时，伊万答应过等待他。但显然伊万忘记了这个约定。阿尔弗雷德自知自己没有资格去约束伊万在这方面的行为——只有等到他自己真正成熟、成为伊万不可小觑的世界大国之后，他才能肆无忌惮地将伊万压在身下，让伊万忘情地喊出他的名字。

阿尔弗雷德在会议室门口站了一会儿，不打算去拿自己的钢笔了，于是转身离开。

亚瑟说了一句话。那句话从门缝里飘了出来。

亚瑟说——“伊万，你还忘不了你那个人类情人吗？”

阿尔弗雷德惊醒。车轮还在滚动。

是啊，约翰·艾伦是历史里的一个小人物，但却确确实实存在于历史中——阿尔弗雷德从一开始就注定会回来保住伊万的心脏。但他失败了——即使他回来了，伊万依然失去了那颗心脏。

一定有什么地方出错了。

冷汗从阿尔弗雷德的额头低落，他焦虑得无法思考。

马车陡然停下。

“到家了，艾伦先生。”仆人的声音清晰地传来。

阿尔弗雷德从马车里走下来时，连步伐都变得不那么稳健。彼得堡秋天的阳光像是利剑一样凌迟着他的心脏，而站在他家门前的那个身影更让他浑身颤抖。

伊万靠在阿尔弗雷德家门前的墙壁上，看着地面发呆。他想要在阿尔弗雷德回家的第一时间见到他，就一直等在门口。直到感觉他人的目光时，伊万才抬起头——约翰含着泪水的眼睛看上去更像汪洋大海了。

伊万像是被惊骇到了一般愣了片刻，随即笑着冲阿尔弗雷德招手——“嗨。”

阿尔弗雷德虚弱地笑了笑，与伊万一同走进了房门。

阿尔弗雷德家的大门在关上的一刹那阻隔了街道上的喧哗。伊万把大衣挂上门口的衣架，

“好久没有来你这……”

也是在那一瞬间，伊万撞进了阿尔弗雷德的怀里，被阿尔弗雷德像是抓着洪水中的浮木那样紧抱着，仿佛伊万下一秒就将消失。

四周的佣人不知道什么时候都不见了。在门廊处，伊万呆愣地任由阿尔弗雷德拥抱。

阿尔弗雷德突如其来的焦虑与脆弱让伊万不知所措。即使等他反应过来，他也不明白这究竟是怎么了，只能温和地拍拍阿尔弗雷德的背，安慰他：“没事了，没事了。”

即便如此，阿尔弗雷德也没能松开他环绕着伊万的双臂。

伊万叹了口气。约翰果然还是个年轻人——他的手指轻柔地抚弄阿尔弗雷德的后脑，想抚平阿尔弗雷德莫名而来的不安。阿尔弗雷德终于也抬起头——他的眼眶、鼻尖都泛着红。真是个孩子……伊万温柔地捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，低头吻了吻他的额头，轻声说：“一切都会好起来的。”

手攀上伊万的后脑，阿尔弗雷德无法自制地亲吻起伊万的嘴唇。他感受着伊万生命的气息，又把自己的气息混杂了进去。

伊万感到阿尔弗雷德手来到了自己颈间，正欲解开自己的围巾。他想阻止阿尔弗雷德动作，但是已经来不及了。

围巾轻飘飘地掉在地上。

阿尔弗雷德动作僵硬了。伊万的脖颈间有好几块赤红色的痕迹，甚至延伸进他的衣领——阿尔弗雷德不是未经人事的小孩子，他对这个痕迹明白得不得了。

刚与亚瑟碰面而归的伊万。

阿尔弗雷德的目光暗淡下来——但等他看见伊万愧疚的眼神时，他又觉得愤怒。无法遏制的愤怒。他告诉自己要理智，他现在是一个人类，没有资格干预国家间的交往——然而，这也是他第一次，亲眼看见别人在伊万身上留下痕迹。自从冷战开始以后，他就是伊万唯一的敌人和床伴，在那之前，他知道伊万曾经与很多人都有过关系。但是，知道和亲眼看见的冲击并不一样——他的心跳随着血液的沸腾拼命跳动，呼吸变得急促。这个时代里的伊万与任何时候的伊万都不一样，这个时候的伊万是只属于他一个人的——可是伊万怎么可能只属于他。

是亚瑟啊。阿尔弗雷德想起刚才做的那个亚瑟与伊万在一起的梦——可那并不是梦，是可悲的回忆。一切都实实在在发生过。

这才让阿尔弗雷德觉得心脏紧紧地缩了起来。他感到自己的心脏团成了细小的一团，因为密度而显得坚硬，但却像是随时有爆裂的危险那样，剧烈收缩。

“你和他做过了？”阿尔弗雷德张和着嘴唇，轻轻地问。他的声音干涩低哑，还透着血腥味。

“我……”伊万看见阿尔弗雷德眉心紧皱得都要滴血的样子，根本无力去思考阿尔弗雷德话里的“他”究竟是谁，而约翰·艾伦又怎么会知道那个“他”的存在。他只想为自己辩解——但是亚瑟的确碰到了他的心脏。伊万的话卡在了喉间。

阿尔弗雷德的表情阴霾地盯着他。

这个约翰·艾伦对伊万是陌生的。稳重而温和的约翰·艾伦在此刻像是在空中盘旋的秃鹫一样凶狠。伊万张了张嘴，想为自己分辩，阿尔弗雷德却像猛兽一样将他按在墙上，用撕咬般的力度啃吮着伊万的脖颈。阿尔弗雷德的牙齿甚至划过了血管的位置。

伊万的手扯拽着阿尔弗雷德的衬衣——如果约翰想伤害他，他会真的推开他，再毁了他。但在约翰的动作不论多么残暴，都透露着绝望而淫靡的味道。

伊万松开自己的手，转而环住阿尔弗雷德的腰——但阿尔弗雷德却放开了他。

这时候的伊万是多么无措——阿尔弗雷德看着伊万迷茫的表情，决然转身，推开门走进了彼得堡的街道。

瓦西里公爵几乎认不出眼前这个为情所困的伊万了。他或阴郁或快乐的表情被蒙上了一层，只有处于热恋中的人，才特有的甜蜜而痛苦的薄纱。

伊万坐在瓦西里公爵的床边，在他因为爱情而消瘦下来的脸颊上露出笑容，“谢尔盖，你的身体……还好吗？”

深秋里的降温让瓦西里公爵又倒下了，这几年里的缠绵病榻几乎要拆散他一身的老骨头。他清晰地感觉到自己的生命，像是漏斗里的流沙一样，一点一点走进了另一个世界。但他作出一副精神矍铄的样子，“只是有点感冒，陛下过于仁慈了。”对，俄国皇帝因为他日益虚弱的身体，特许了他长假，“那么你呢，伊万？”

“不太好。我……”伊万眉眼间闪过一丝踌躇，但他还是轻轻地说：“我……我爱上了约翰·艾伦。”

瓦西里公爵并没有为这个回答感到有多么惊讶。他大概已经考虑过这样的事态发展，毕竟约翰深爱着伊万，而伊万……瓦西里公爵还是叹了口气，他知道伊万会接受约翰的感情，但没有想到伊万真的陷入了爱情漩涡。

“你知道他是人类。”瓦西里公爵看着伊万的眼神里有同情的痕迹。

伊万点了点头。

“他会成长然后衰老，最后消失……这些你都知道。”

听着瓦西里公爵苍老的声音，伊万嘴角的肌肉僵硬。“对，我都知道。”

“你爱他——你觉得愉快吗？”

“我……我很快乐。”伊万轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“爱着他让我很快乐。”

瓦西里公爵突然就释然了。他像是一个父亲看着自己情窦初开的稚儿——这样的比喻或许并不恰当，因为伊万的年龄是他的数倍。然而，伊万或许在其他方面比他更成熟老道，在感情方面，伊万却要用像宇宙那样恒远的时光，来经历他的几十年。约翰·艾伦大概只是好运，遇见了这个时候的伊万……

“但是，”伊万的音调突然沉了下来，“他可能不这么认为……他不愿见我。”

自从那天之后，伊万再也没有见过约翰·艾伦。所有的信件都没有回音，上门拜访得到的答复也总是——“艾伦老爷外出了”“艾伦老爷不便见客”。起先他还不明白，但没多久他就明白过来，约翰在躲着他。

约翰从那一天把他扔在大房子里，走进人流涌动的街道时，就开始躲着他了。大概是不愿意见到他——伊万想起约翰那一天的目光，冷酷而残暴。他不安又不解。

“哦？”瓦西里公爵神情惊讶，“发生什么了？”

伊万不知道怎么解释，他甚至不知道是哪里出了差错。他只能把那天发生的一切都向瓦西里公爵讲述了一遍。

瓦西里公爵叹气，“约翰大概是介意你和柯克兰先生之间的关系。”

“为什么？”伊万不解，“这是我的自由，而且……这是惯例。”

“但这不是情人之间的忠诚。”瓦西里公爵看着伊万脸上的天真与无辜。伊万真的什么都还不明白。他虽然什么都经历过，但他也是一张白纸——这是他第一次接触如此甜蜜而痛苦的感情。

“但是……”

“伊万，这就是人类。”瓦西里公爵解释，他看着伊万的眉头舒展，“人类的生命太短暂了，我们希望自己成为对方的唯一。您是国家，”瓦西里公爵突然用敬语说，“您是伟大的俄罗斯。但是，约翰只是个人类而已。”

“所以我要对他忠诚。”伊万认真地说。

伊万的侧脸被突然斜阳照亮，窗帘在徐风里抖了抖。瓦西里公爵从来没有觉得这么落寞。他重复道：“是的，您要对他忠诚。”

他多么希望自己还在那个能骑着马四处奔跑、打猎的年纪。可那时候的伊万，更不明白什么是爱情。

当阿尔弗雷德家门口的那棵橡树被萧瑟秋风吹下最后一片枯叶时，天空开始飘落漫天白雪。

入冬了。

阿尔弗雷德站在窗户前，看着天色早早地暗沉下去，又看着窗上结起厚厚一层白雾。就像他这段时间里每天做的一样。几乎每一天，伊万都会在路边，看向阿尔弗雷德的窗口，但阿尔弗雷德只敢躲在雾气后。

阿尔弗雷德第一次发现自己居然可以被懦弱这个词语形容——或许不是懦弱，只是恐惧而已。他戴着的那副温文尔雅的面具，终于在他看见亚瑟留在伊万身上的痕迹时裂开。

阿尔弗雷德真的不宽容。作为一个用能力利用战争，走上世界顶端的国家，那些能被称得上卑鄙的特质，他一个不少。他自信狂妄，掠夺成性。这些他自己都知道——伊万也清楚。但这个时候的伊万不知道。

在这个时代的伊万面前，他只是教养良好、知识渊博的约翰·艾伦而已。

也许还是一个无法拯救他、没有任何用处的约翰·艾伦而已。

阿尔弗雷德不知道如何面对伊万。他来到这个时代，让伊万爱上他，信任他，可这不是一场公平的爱情。阿尔弗雷德就是那个作弊者。他利用自己对伊万、对时代了解，让伊万爱上了自己。但是伊万真的爱自己吗？他爱的是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯吗？不，伊万爱着的是约翰·艾伦，是阿尔弗雷德捏造出来的、迎合了伊万喜好的人物而已。

如果伊万知道约翰·艾伦只是个假象……阿尔弗雷德不允许事情朝这个方向发展。已经没有时间了——现在距离那一场也许会烧毁伊万心脏的大火还剩下不足一年。他回来就是为了站在伊万身边，保护他，实现他在重伤了伊万后对他的救赎。

——即使历史无法被更改。

阿尔弗雷德感到一股痉挛的疼痛从他的胃部顺着血管蔓延到心脏——是，即使阿尔弗雷德是一个能够呼风唤雨的国家，他也无法让历史听他号令，任意改变形状。

可阿尔弗雷德不会真的束手无策。他相信自己能找到密闭的黑暗里的一丝曙光。他能让伊万活下去，或者说，他不相信伊万会这样死去。光是想象伊万的心脏被烈火焚烧——那个能带给他剧烈疼痛和灭顶快感的敏感器官，在火焰炙烤下，让伊万忍不住流泪。伊万强忍痛苦却一言不发，赤红色的火光里，他满脸的泪水发着光。他的眼睛紧紧闭起，但眼角仍有泪珠沉重地滚落，他的睫毛颤抖着，像是被风吹动、无力摇摆的芦苇……

无谓的想象让阿尔弗雷德的身体发热——这就是他无法让自己面对伊万的原因。他是阿尔弗雷德，面对着伊万时，感情上永远像少年一样冲动毛躁的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德把窗户推开——窗帘“哗啦”地被风吹起，蜡烛却仍然在玻璃罩里安静地闪烁荧光。纷扬雪花飘进房间，在接触到他脸颊、手背的瞬间，就融化成了冰冷的水滴。

“咔嚓，咔嚓。”

安静无人的街道上传来脚步踏进雪里的声音。这脚步声没有被风雪声淹没，而是顺着寒风，灌进了阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里。

阿尔弗雷德朝街角望去——

一个暗影正从街道的尽头走来。他似乎因为畏惧寒冷，便将高大的身材略微蜷缩起来。稳健的步伐也不像是四处游荡徘徊的流浪者。他缓慢地在铺着薄薄雪层的街道上行走，直到看见蔓延在雪地里的亮光，倏地抬起头。

明亮的窗口空无一人，只有深紫色的帘布在狂风里乱舞。

他停下了脚步，失望地低下头。雪片停在他的发梢上，让他原本浅淡的发色变得更苍白。风雪让他忍不住打起哆嗦——

他随即撞进了一个拥抱。

“伊万！”那双深蓝色的眼睛隔着浓重的雾气看着他。

挂在伊万皮袄上的冰雪，在阿尔弗雷德温暖的怀抱里融化成了沾在他背心和衬衫上的水渍。

阿尔弗雷德并没有让这个拥抱维持多久。他扯着伊万迅速走回宅中，风驰电掣地命令佣人帮伊万准备洗澡水和睡衣，而他自己则坐在起居室里瑟瑟发抖——尽管屋内的壁炉正把柴火烧得哔剥作响。

阿尔弗雷德像是掉进了一个没有尽头、没有方向的黑洞。他是如此不安——他怎么能容忍再一次见到伊万像雪人一样易碎而冰冷？他觉得自己仿佛是个背叛爱情的罪人……伊万原本约他今晚去听戏，他因为不知道如何面对伊万便让随从去回绝了——他又怎么能想到，伊万会在雪天里，独自走到他家门前？伊万不应该这么执着……

但是，伊万的确就是一个执着的人。在后来的争锋中，阿尔弗雷德几乎要忘记这一点；或者，因为那时他并不是伊万执着的对象，而并未对此多加在意。伊万的情感，不论爱恨，都就像是在千米冰川下翻滚沸腾的熔岩，激烈得能烧毁一切。

爱——阿尔弗雷德第一次真实地感受到伊万对他的感情，抑或是伊万对约翰·艾伦的感情。这份感情就像这个时代里，伊万的生命一样鲜活生动，与在不远的未来里，伊万那几乎要把阿尔弗雷德逼疯的、压抑而阴郁的感情截然不同。而这样的改变，也许就来源于他对理想的渴望，在国家利益中周旋……阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是否也在这场改变里扮演了什么角色。

“约翰？”

不知道什么时候，洗浴完毕的伊万跪在了阿尔弗雷德的脚边。他的头发上还沾着水珠，眼睛里也氤氲着浴室的水气。他望着阿尔弗雷德的眼神里带着天真的渴望。

阿尔弗雷德喉间一紧。他张了张嘴唇却不知道说什么，最终扭开了头——可耻的懦弱。他在心底唾弃自己。然而，即便伊万潮湿的发梢与眼神不再出现在他的视线里，也无法让他心安——阿尔弗雷德悬空的手被伊万伸手握住。

伊万的手指带着洗浴后令人感到放松的暖意，而他发胀的皮肤轻轻触碰着阿尔弗雷德的指腹，然后低头用嘴唇吻了吻阿尔弗雷德的指尖。

一阵莫名的紧张和战栗从阿尔弗雷德腰部顺着脊柱攀爬到了头顶。他不由自主地屏住呼吸——不知道是怕自己失控，还是害怕惊扰了专注得仿佛虔诚的伊万。

伊万浅啄着阿尔弗雷德的指尖。一下，两下，三下……他将阿尔弗雷德的手指含了进去，抬起头来。

阿尔弗雷德浑身快速流走的血液在那一瞬间仿佛被彻底蒸发，他的每一块肌肉都在伊万如同闪着光的注视下紧绷着。但伊万似乎对此毫无知觉。他柔软的舌尖试探般地轻触着阿尔弗雷德的指缝，坚硬的牙齿又戏耍一样磨蹭起阿尔弗雷德指腹的皮肤，每一个看起来不经意的动作里都流露出天真的淫荡。

正是伊万纯洁得像天使一样的表情才能撩拨起阿尔弗雷德最原始的欲望，让他身体发热，头皮发麻。他知道自己应该制止伊万挑逗的行为，但他无法抵挡自己从中获取的快感……幸好伊万在这时突然吐出阿尔弗雷德的手指。

伊万因湿润而在烛光下闪闪发亮的嘴唇轻轻地开合，“约翰……我很抱歉。”他一边说着，手掌一边覆上了阿尔弗雷德的膝盖。

“……怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德艰难的开口——他惊觉自己声音低哑。

“我不应该和别人过于亲密……人类会对此介意。”伊万的神情诚恳得像是个在向师长认错的孩子。

不，我并不介意这个——阿尔弗雷德想摇头，他想说自己只是因为不知道怎么面对他，才避而不见，并不是因为醋意、不是因为嫉妒、也不是因为憎恨伊万和亚瑟也拥有过这么暧昧的时刻——但他无法欺骗自己。他像所有恋爱中的人类一样介意。

伊万还是那么诚恳——“你是我的爱人……”

爱人——阿尔弗雷德甚至没有妄想过伊万会这么坦率地承认这一点。这让他忍不住伸手捧起伊万的脸。伊万却没有因为阿尔弗雷德松动的态度而停下，他继续说——

“我应该对你忠诚。”

忠诚？国家与国家是没有忠诚的——没有任何人教过阿尔弗雷德忠诚，他在历史中学会的只是阴谋与背叛。但是，即便结盟也从未对他交付过信任的伊万说，他应该对他忠诚……阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是应该嘲讽还是应该冷笑。这是他听过的，比伊万那无法实现的理想还要可笑的傻话。

可阿尔弗雷德控制不了自己颤抖得几乎要炸裂的心脏。他俯身亲吻伊万的动作点燃了室内一触即发的暧昧。

这是伊万生命里最美好的一段时光，尽管他的未来几乎与永恒一样漫长，他也可以下此定论。而这也是阿尔弗雷德生命里最甜蜜的一段时光——他不像早年一样猜测伊万对他的情感，也不像后来那样与伊万互相猜疑嫉恨，在一八一一年的冬天里，他们仅仅只是相爱而已。像任何一对最普通的情侣那样。

一直到来年春天。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章、

法国宣布与奥地利、普鲁士正式结盟的消息与开春的暖风一起传到了彼得堡，却让春天到来的喜悦消失得一干二净。在冬天的冰雪里，伊万曾与阿尔弗雷德做过很多打算——伊万想趁着欧洲还暂时和平无澜，与约翰·艾伦一同去新大陆看看，他甚至已经获得了皇帝的允许，只需要等待春天而已。但这个消息让伊万责无旁贷地留在国内。

法奥普三国的盟约并不令人惊讶，伊万早就得知他们的秘密结盟，从而与亚瑟取得联络；

阻挡住伊万脚步的是弗朗西斯肆无忌惮的态度。他向欧洲宣告，他已经将他最大的前盟友伊万排除在新联盟之外——他在防范他、戒备他。

不光只有伊万能从中嗅出阴谋的味道——火药味弥漫在整个欧洲。任何有着哪怕一点点政治嗅觉的人都能感觉到，欧洲大陆将伴随着这个新的政治盟约，陷入又一场鏖战。

阿尔弗雷德随着回暖也变得越来越焦虑。并不是因为伊万为了筹备可能发生的战争而繁忙起来，经常与亚瑟碰面，而是因为……与历史上的那一天越来越接近。

阿尔弗雷德清楚地明白历史无法改变，烈火也终将在伊万的胸口焚烧，但他依然抱着侥幸心理。他以私人的名义与俄国进行了大量军火贸易，他搜刮着他并不清晰的记忆，将法国有可能使用的行军计划告诉伊万——他必须要救下伊万的那颗心脏。阿尔弗雷德愿意做任何尝试。

俄国迅速地开始进行军队演练，皇宫里每天都在召开政治军事会议，一切看起来都走在

正轨上，可阿尔弗雷德依然难以入眠。在他偶尔的睡梦里，冲天烈火和纷落白雪在黑夜里交织。伊万时而昏倒在厚重积雪中，时而瘫坐在他们家客厅老旧的沙发里——

阿尔弗雷德的梦境像是被定格在了他几十年前的记忆里。红旗坠落的那一晚，万籁俱静，并没有他们早年想象中的炮火连天。阿尔弗雷德没有参加亚瑟举办的庆祝宴会，而是只身一人潜入了混乱的俄罗斯。他设想过他与伊万见面的场景——他觉得自己大概会对伊万露出最得意洋洋的表情。但等他见到伊万时，伊万坐在客厅的沙发里睡着了。他的脸上还沾着未干的泪痕——可他睡得那么安稳。阿尔弗雷德猜想，伊万一定梦见的是他的国家蓬勃发展、光明无限的未来。伊万大概以为这就是政治阴谋的终点，因为他那时候一定还不知道阿尔弗雷德后面的打算。阿尔弗雷德上前，想亲一亲他将的恋人——但他的恋人浑身冰冷，已经失去了呼吸。

阿尔弗雷德每每在这一瞬间惊醒。他点起蜡烛，站立在窗边，面对着漫无边际的黑夜。即使是照亮彼得堡的晨曦也无法让他获得安宁。他觉得自己开始老去——美利坚合众国不再无所畏惧，而是深陷在恐惧与忧虑的泥沼里，害怕时光流逝。

即使梦境只是梦境。

阿尔弗雷德也许只是多虑，然而瓦西里公爵却是真的已经年迈到行将就木。等阿尔弗雷德被邀请至到西里公爵的宅邸时，他就像是一副被人摆放在床榻上的孤零零的枯骨。

仆人在将阿尔弗雷德带进房间之后，就关门离开。

整个房间里并不像寻常的病房那样弥漫着闭塞的味道。尽管瓦西里公爵身体虚弱，他仍然敞开着窗帘，迎接彼得堡每天的阳光。窗台上的花瓶里还插着新鲜娇嫩的花朵。

阿尔弗雷德走到床边——

一整个冬天都没能让瓦西里公爵好起来。他的皮肤蜡黄发皱，眼睛里浑浊得如同迷雾，看不见一点神采——几年前那个还算坚朗的老人已经不见踪影。

“是你啊。”瓦西里公爵的声音微弱得如同呼吸，他靠坐在床头，空洞的眼睛望着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，想扶他躺下，但是被瓦西里公爵拒绝了——“不用了，我知道我的健康。”

“您需要休息。”

“……休息也救不了我。我知道我离这个世界越来越遥远……”

阿尔弗雷德安慰他，“您会好起来的。等到夏天……”

“我等不到夏天了。”瓦西里公爵枯瘦的手拉着盖在身上的毛毯，平静地断言。他像是在说一段与自己无关的故事。“……我看着我的灵魂像是烟雾一样越升越高，飞出窗外，飘上了天空，混进了云层——等他们都走了，我就要离开了。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道该说什么。在他比人类漫长得多的生命里，鲜少经历死别。国家不会轻易死去，也不会有国家对自己的未来如此悲观。他沉默地望着瓦西里公爵像是陷入梦境中的表情。

“我很遗憾——我没办法陪伴他。”瓦西里公爵喃喃的声音犹如呓语，“他那么脆弱孤独，又那么温柔……我无法陪伴他，我们都不行。可他的感情那么丰富，丰富得不像一个国家——所有人都会让他觉得伤心。约翰……你明白吗？”

瓦西里公爵没有直说，但是阿尔弗雷德当然知道他在说伊万。没有人比他更了解他的情人与敌人。伊万在感情上的投入与付出，是他最大的弱点。正是这个致命伤才让阿尔弗雷德有了击败他的机会。

“我希望他已经麻木了——但对他来说，也许不论多久，他的感情还会像一个少年那样冲动。可我也不希望他麻木……这是我自己的私心。我将我的人生完整地献给了他，爱慕着他——”

瓦西里公爵飘忽的眼神落在了阿尔弗雷德的身上，其中的锐利已经被迟暮的困顿所取代。“约翰，你为什么爱他？”

阿尔弗雷德语塞。这是一个他无法回答的问题——究竟是因为伊万在他少年时伸出援手，还是伊万在他的梦想上留下的不可磨灭的印记？

“我最初就很疑惑……你说你只是个商人，但你却要来与陛下合作军火贸易。这不是什么能赚大钱的买卖……而你还要开发太平洋航线，这可随时会要了你的命。而你看见他时，你最初的眼神……我知道你爱他，我明白那个眼神。可是……约翰，你是个美国人。你不像我，不像这里的所有人，天生就无法抗拒他的魅力，对他的爱流淌在我们的血液里……你是一个真真正正的美国人。”

“……也许我只是对他一见钟情？”

瓦西里公爵摇头。“而且你很渊博……太渊博了。你什么都明白，尤其是对政治和军事，像是有一种天生的直觉和敏感——在我碰见你的那一年，所有人都认为库图佐夫将军不会失败，但你对奥斯特里茨战役的结果却那么肯定。还有很多信息——那些不会暴露给局外人的信息，你都知道，而且都那么熟稔……”

“您是不相信我的身份吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。瓦西里公爵的敏锐让他惊讶——这个老人几乎把所有的关注都交予了伊万身边一切事物。他嫉妒，却也敬佩。

“不，我只是不相信你是一个普通人。”瓦西里公爵看着阿尔弗雷德的眼神里带着询问，“在遇见你之前，他偶尔会想起新大陆上的那个国家……”

瓦西里公爵其实是对的——但阿尔弗雷德却摇头。在这个时代里，他的身份只是一个普通人。瓦西里公爵的眼神又黯淡下来，随后他又像是疲惫般闭上眼睛。

“我其实来自未来。”

阿尔弗雷德的话像是给瓦西里公爵带来了活力——但刚才的谈话像是耗尽了他所有的力气。他挣扎着发声，“是真的吗……那伊万他在未来……他好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德眼前闪过的是伊万失去血色的嘴唇。可他回答：“他很好。”

瓦西里公爵像是松了一口气一样瘫靠在床头——他已经得到他想要的答案了。对他而言，即便他即将离开，依然会有无数人聚集在伊万身边，协助他走到那个顶端——他对世界唯一的遗憾像是被阿尔弗雷德的答案所弥补了。

阿尔弗雷德看着瓦西里公爵缓缓闭上双眼。他们都不再说话。春天的阳光让空气中飘散着暖意，知更鸟也落在窗外的枝头上，清脆地啼叫。

不知道过了多久，逐渐密布的乌云遮蔽住太阳，房间开始发冷。窗外知更鸟的声音停止了。

瓦西里公爵的呼吸也停止了。

瓦西里公爵的葬礼那天突然降温，到处都开始结冰。原本因回暖而化开的冰雪又凝固起来，树枝上原先的露水也被冻成冰棱，闪着寒光。春天才刚从冬天的禁锢里冒了一个头，又灰溜溜地离开。

但是伊万却匆忙地从英国赶了回来。

当神圣而悲伤的音乐响彻整间修道院时，大门被推开——风尘仆仆的伊万出现在门口。他脸上的水迹在明亮的烛光里闪光，阿尔弗雷德不知道那是被他体温融化的冰渣，还是他未干的泪痕。

在追悼的人群里，阿尔弗雷德看着伊万顺着宽阔的走道，行至中央圣台。

瓦西里公爵安详地躺在尚未紧合地棺木里。

“别关上。”伊万说，“请让我……和他告别。”他的声音低哑而坚定，比渐渐微弱的乐声更能让阿尔弗雷德揪心。

闭合棺木的牧师停下了手中的动作，复又将棺木顶撤下来，放在一旁。

伊万低头看着瓦西里公爵最后的样子，苍老、衰败，头顶上的花环也没能让他看起来更健康一些。他和任何一个普通的人类一样，在眨眼间就老去，太快了——伊万甚至还记得瓦西里公爵出生时的模样。

瓦西里公爵的手里握着圣像——伊万忍不住去碰碰他的手，可那双手不会比其他的尸体更温暖。已经到了该告别的时候了。

伊万低下头，亲吻着瓦西里公爵的额头。

“再见。”他轻声说。

等他再直起身时，牧师就在命令下合上了这具棺木。音乐声又重新响起，摇晃的铃声穿透了教堂的每一块石砖。在音乐声里，伊万走到了阿尔弗雷德身边，握住了他的手。伊万的手也僵硬得有如尸体。

他们像其他所有人那样注视圣台上的棺木，像是目送着瓦西里公爵远去的灵魂。

遗体葬在涅夫斯基修道院附近的墓地里。骤降的温度将泥土也冰冻，整个下葬过程比想象中的更漫长。

阿尔弗雷德一直陪伴在伊万身边。他能从伊万紧握着他的手上感觉到伊万的悲伤，但是伊万并没有落泪。他始终用严肃的表情和伤感的眼神面对着被尘封在土地下的那具棺木，甚至为瓦西里公爵洒下了第一捧土。

葬礼结束后，伊万与阿尔弗雷德走在涅瓦河畔。他们顺着河道一直走到城外，在河水缓慢流淌的声音和细弱的树枝终于承受不住冰棱的重量折断的声音里，他们始终沉默着。

阿尔弗雷德不知道他应该如何安慰伊万——伊万对他人的在意奇迹般地没有让阿尔弗雷德感到嫉妒。他同样认为瓦西里公爵是个值得尊敬的人，更何况对伊万来说，他只是他的一个孩子。

“他将他的一切都给了我。”

伊万突然说。他的脚步同话音一同停住。阿尔弗雷德以为他会回头看自己，但伊万低下头，继续前行。

“他的遗嘱里把他所有的东西都留给了我——即使他知道我并不需要这些东西。”

“他爱你。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“没错……谢尔盖他爱我——他甚至不知道他是爱伊万·布拉金斯基，还是他的祖国。他应该拥有一个更加幸福美满的人生，拥有一个家庭——我无法给予他，尽管他永远在为我着想。他甚至——他知道我会爱上你，他一定知道。他想为他自己找一个陪伴我的接替者，一个比他更好的接替者……”伊万握着阿尔弗雷德的手收紧，他的指尖按进了阿尔弗雷德的皮肤里，“约翰，我不应该觉得伤心。”

“我身边的所有人都在离开与到来中交替往复。作为一个国家，我早就应该熟悉这个令人痛苦的过程。但是……约翰，”伊万的语气沉了下来。他又停下脚步，这一次他侧过头，看着阿尔弗雷德——他紫色的眼睛在泪光里变得更加璀璨，变成了灰暗背景里唯一的点缀，“我习惯不了。”

泪水从伊万的眼眶里滚落，那些滚热的水珠硕大而沉重，连寒冷也无法阻拦它们。它们滑过伊万的脸颊，挂在他的下颚上，摇摇欲坠。阿尔弗雷德抬手接住伊万的眼泪。那温度几乎要将他的手心烧着。他用拇指蹭过伊万湿漉漉的脸颊——伊万的手覆在他的手上，掌心轻蹭着他的手背，像是要从中获取些微的安慰。

“约翰……我是如此软弱。”他对着他摇头苦笑。

阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶——没有人会觉得伊万软弱。他是这个世界上最有力最坚强的人之一，他拥有拼死追逐的勇气，他——阿尔弗雷德安慰伊万，“不，你并不……”

“我的心脏过于柔软，它软弱得不像一个国家，每一个人离开都让我觉得疼痛。”伊万打断阿尔弗雷德，他的声音听上去越来越悲伤，“那么……约翰，等你离开时，我会怎么样？”

在伊万的询问里，阿尔弗雷德的心脏仿佛也感受到了同样的疼痛。虽然阿尔弗雷德与伊万拥有同样不老的生命，但是……约翰·艾伦总有一天会离开。那一天甚至并不会太遥远。阿尔弗雷德一直知道伊万是个感情丰富的人，可他那冷漠粗暴的外表会为他柔软的内心抵挡下大部分外界带来的伤痛，也因此他才敢于肆无忌惮地试探他的底限，热衷于触摸、伤害他的柔软。但是，现在的伊万甚至连那一层冷漠粗暴的外表也还尚未建立，他最脆弱的部分裸露在阿尔弗雷德面前，面对感情，他真实得像是稚童一样。

伊万摸着阿尔弗雷德的手，将那只手带到他的嘴边。他用嘴唇轻触阿尔弗雷德的手心——他在吻着他。伊万的亲吻十分短暂，却细碎而缠绵，他一边如同膜拜珍宝一般吻着，一遍轻喃：“今天的你还这么年轻，可也许明天你就会离开我……人类是如此不堪一击，而我也一样。我无法忍受你离开我，约翰——你帮我描绘出了理想的形状，教会我爱情的内涵……我怎么能忍受你被泥土淹没，被青苔覆盖……”

对阿尔弗雷德来说，伊万每一个沾着泪水的亲吻都像是落在他的心脏上。伊万轻柔得快要融进空气里的声音让他潸然泪下。可他还来不及用誓言回应伊万的表白，伊万就已经放开了他的手。

伊万哀伤地笑起来，他的眼泪不再止不住地落下，而是堆积在眼眶里，让他那双紫色的眼睛更加透亮。他说：“离开我吧，约翰。回到美国去吧。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住，他还不明白发生了什么。伊万这一刻的反复无常让他想到在未来伊万对他不止一次的拒绝，他有点生气，他气坏了，“等等，为什么突然——”他甚至上前抓住伊万的手腕，“伊万，你开始规划战略了不是吗？法国也开始演习了——我怎么能在这个时候回美国去？我得在你身边陪你，如果有必要我还应该保护你，我不会离开你……”

“可是你现在必须要离开。”伊万很坚定。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被背叛了。他像是被推进了河道里，冰冷的河水从四面八方灌进他的喉咙里，让他说不出话——伊万总让他觉得困惑。阿尔弗雷德觉得脸上开始沾上水渍，冰冰凉凉，他以为自己丢人地哭了，但他随即明白过来，这是开始下雪了——即便是小雪，也在春天里显得更外寒冷。“你不信任我。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃地说。他的看着从灰白色天空里飘落的雪花，目光又转回伊万，“伊万，你不相信我。”

“不……”

“你用不着否认，”伊万的神情有些惶恐，这更让阿尔弗雷德感到一股从腹腔深处延伸出的强烈扭曲感，“你不相信我有能力保护你——即使我知道这场战争可能的走向，即使我向你提供了那么多信息，即使你知道我永远会站在你这边，你还是不相信——”

“是啊，我不相信。”伊万突然打断阿尔弗雷德，“我也不能相信。”他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪濡湿了他的睫毛，“我不能让我的爱人葬送在一场本来就与他无关战争里。”

阿尔弗雷德莫名感到的绞痛变成了闷痛，他甚至还感到了微妙的甜蜜感，他争辩：“我不会——”

“可你是人类，不是吗？”伊万反问，“脆弱的人类会因为细小的伤痕，就与世长辞。约翰你那么年轻——你上过战场吗？你知道战争有多么残酷吗？你知道一丁点的火光就能让多少人送命吗——我知道，我经历过，可是我不会死！我想，只要这个国家未亡，我就会活着……”他的声音微弱了下来，“但是约翰，”伊万伸手化开站在阿尔弗雷德短发上的雪，“你和我是不一样的。你让我觉得害怕。我害怕战争会让你过早地离开我——光是想象就足以让我痛苦难耐。”伊万的声音在颤抖，“你告诉我，如果你发生了意外，我应该做什么？”

“我不会……”阿尔弗雷德轻声分辩。

“约翰，你还是不明白。”伊万摇头，“你不明白……”

阿尔弗雷德都明白。他上过战场，经历过被称为浩劫的那场战争，他也知道自己不会因为肉体的创伤而死去，但伊万对此一无所知。他不再开口，他沉浸在伊万释放的感情里——这是他在未来一直追求的东西，不是压抑着爱情与恨意的抗拒，而是纯粹如宝石、浓烈如火焰的爱。

“但我不会让你独自离开。”伊万从自己的大衣口袋里拿出一个刻着暗纹的小木盒，他将那个木盒放进阿尔弗雷德手里，“这是我送给你的礼物，我会让它和你一起离开。”

“约翰，这是我的心脏。”伊万说。他平静的声音像是钢锤一样敲打着阿尔弗雷德的鼓膜。

阿尔弗雷德倏地抬头，不可置信地望向伊万。

“这是一件礼物，也是我的请求——约翰，请你带它去美国。”他温柔地看着阿尔弗雷德，“只要它在你身边，我就能感觉到你在我身边。”见阿尔弗雷德还想开口，伊万继续说，“不过，这不是唯一的理由。它太容易受伤，我希望它得到它最爱的人的保护。波拿巴对莫斯科势在必得，他总会想办法攻入这座城市。他有奥地利和普鲁士的帮助，而我几乎一无所有——只有我能救我自己。我的将军说，如果真的有那一天，将会实行焦土政策，一把火烧光莫斯科城。我的胸口会被灼伤——可是我不能伤及心脏。”

“约翰，”伊万捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，他的眼泪被风吹落在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，“带着它离开我。等战争结束再回来。”

木盒炙热得要灼伤阿尔弗雷德的手，他几乎承受不住这个小盒的重量。伊万把心脏交给了他——他得到了伊万的心脏。这是他回到这个时代的目的，是他梦寐以求的东西——是伊万爱他、信任他的最好证明。这也是他不可能再辜负的感情。

然而……未来的伊万是没有心脏的。

伊万没有察觉到阿尔弗雷德的焦虑，他充满诚恳和乞求，“约翰，请你带它走吧。替我好好保管它。等一切都结束了，我会在彼得堡等着你……”

伊万的话尾消失在了阿尔弗雷德的拥抱里。阿尔弗雷德剧烈的心跳让他说不出话。这个拥抱比他经历过的任何拥抱都要热烈，他们的身体隔着棉衣紧紧相贴。

阿尔弗雷德从没有任何一刻像此时一样，对未知的前路感到不安。时间是一条完整的莫比乌斯环，没有一点瑕疵和裂痕。连约翰·艾伦这个被蒙上灰尘的名字，也是历史长柱上的一条刻痕。没有人知道约翰·艾伦后来遇见了什么，也没有人知道这颗被交给他的心脏，究竟遭遇了什么。可他无法拒绝伊万的请求，也不想拒绝——他怎么能放弃接受伊万的信任？也许对阿尔弗雷德而言，历史是能改变的。对，阿尔弗雷德相信自己能改变历史。毕竟他就是创造历史的人。历史的重量碾碎了无数人，其中并不包括他。他会保护伊万的心脏，他会让伊万的心脏安然无恙地再回到伊万的胸膛里——他坚信。

阿尔弗雷德用双手把伊万禁锢在他自己的世界里，仿佛这样他们就能心意相通。他将自己的脸埋进伊万大衣厚重的毛领里，他像是汲取着生命一样感受着伊万身体传来的温度。

伊万回抱着阿尔弗雷德，他的手轻轻地拍打着阿尔弗雷德的后背。

细雪轻轻落在他们头顶。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章、

阿尔弗雷德走在甲板上，他的皮鞋沿着木板的缝隙一点一点向前，当走到桅杆倾斜的阴影里时，他收住了脚步。太阳就在他的前方，炽热的阳光像是瀑布一样从他头顶浇灌下来，他浑身发暖，尤其是胸口的灼烧感让他几乎站不住脚。他伸手摸了摸自己的胸口——坚硬的触感提醒着他，伊万交予他的木盒还在那里。

阿尔弗雷德舒了一口气，仰着头靠在一旁的栏杆上。

大西洋上风平浪静。蓝得没有一丝杂质的海面被航船破出白浪，起伏的波浪反射出炫目的白光。这里没有太平洋里莫测的洋流，春夏之交时也没有浮冰，路线更是广为无数海员所熟知，远比远东航线更安全。对阿尔弗雷德来说没有什么比安全更重要——他不能让伊万交给他的最宝贵的东西遭遇半点不测。

阿尔弗雷德的手盖在自己的胸前，感受着伊万的心脏透过木盒传来的沉稳跃动。

陆地在好几天以前就不见踪迹，里斯本海港的喧嚷也飘散在腥咸的海风里，连伊万远远地告别的样子阿尔弗雷德也看不清明，但是，有这颗心脏在就足够了。这是他来到这里的使命，是他肩负的责任。阿尔弗雷德相信他绝不会辜负伊万的托付——也许不是这一次。也许是在他离开这个时代以后的事故，但他会再次逆着时代的洪流，驶向过去。

……这也许是阿尔弗雷德对历史的宣战，但他不后悔也不畏缩，因为——

阿尔弗雷德抬手碰了碰自己光滑脸颊上的一条伤疤，这条疤痕细小得几乎可以被当做是皱纹。但这里有着伊万的亲吻……一阵颤抖从他的腰眼攀爬上脊背，他忍不住笑了一下。

飒爽的海风一时间变得暧昧。

阿尔弗雷德当然与伊万共度了临行前的一夜。他们在闪烁的烛光里对坐了大半个晚上，鲜少开口，目光却几乎不曾从对方的脸上移开。从没有哪次分别像这次一样让阿尔弗雷德在离开前就焦虑得辗转反侧、寝食难安。他看着伊万被烛光打上柔光的脸，但长睫毛又在眼底留下了浅浅的阴影，那双美丽的紫色眼睛里盛着温柔，嘴唇却又像不悦一样抿起，让他嘴角细微的纹路显露出来——阿尔弗雷德想再亲吻伊万，但却怕自己的行为惊扰了这一刻的安和……

“约翰。”伊万突然开口。他轻得像是怕吹灭了房间里的火烛。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德的轻声说。

“让我为你刮胡子吧。”伊万的声音里带着笑意。

“怎么突然……”

“我想看看你。”伊万像水晶一样澄澈的眼睛望着他，“我想看你真正的样子。”

阿尔弗雷德苦笑，“可是我就是这个样子。”

“不。年轻人可不会把自己弄成这副打扮，”伊万的手托起阿尔弗雷德的下颚，他眼里的粼粼波光落在阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里，“我不知道你在逃避什么，但是……约翰，让我见一见你，好吗？”

阿尔弗雷德想拒绝。他期待伊万记得自己少年时的模样，可又怕伊万认出他。他不想冒这个风险，褪下自己的伪装，可他同样无法拒绝伊万。

“当然这只是我的请求，你可以拒绝……”

阿尔弗雷德沉默地看着伊万。

伊万眼里的光彩在片刻里就暗淡下来，但他还是安抚地勾起嘴角。这个笑容让阿尔弗雷德的心脏抽痛。这仿佛唤起了一段不知道被他遗忘在哪个角落里的回忆——这大概是在他战胜了伊万之后，傲慢冷漠的伊万第一次低声下气——或者说友善地请求加入阿尔弗雷德的阵营却被拒绝时，所露出的表情。

那是伊万对他昙花一现的渴望。

——“如你所愿。”阿尔弗雷德上前碰了碰伊万的嘴唇，轻轻地，对伊万说。

在一个挂满了镜子的房间里，伊万为阿尔弗雷德系上了围布。他派人取来刮胡用的肥皂，轻柔地给阿尔弗雷德涂上，最终将刀片贴上了阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。

阿尔弗雷德曾经倾尽全力去组织伊万与他刀锋相对，可在这一刻，即便伊万锋利的刀刃就在他的喉管边徘徊，也让他感到温情。冰冷的刀锋从阿尔弗雷德的耳边，沿着他脸庞的轮廓一点点向下。刀刃的触感虽然尖锐，却被操控得非常柔和，仿佛手帕在擦拭着脸颊一样。

伊万认真的脸就在阿尔弗雷德面前几寸。他纤长的睫毛快要触到阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，嘴唇也差点碰到阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁。如果不是因为伊万的呼吸过于短促，从他将刀握得稳稳的手来看，阿尔弗雷德根本不会知道他正在紧张。

但伊万确实在紧张。他每刮下约翰·艾伦的一寸胡须，就会长舒一口气。他所有的精力都集中在了手下的这张脸上，却不像阿尔弗雷德有闲暇观察对方的表情——他只生怕自己执刀的手出一点差池。

随着刀片一点点磨过阿尔弗雷德的皮肤，他脸颊上的胡须也逐渐被清理干净——他终于也看见了自己多年未曾见过的样子。没有一点改变。时间没有给成熟的国家实体带来任何外貌上的变化。现在的他，未来的他，以及过去的他，长得一模一样——变化的大概只有眼神和眉宇间的神态。所幸嘴唇上方的胡须还没有来得及剃去，他看起来比以往更为成熟——

伊万沾着肥皂的手抚过阿尔弗雷德鼻下的小胡子。

原本还算放松的阿尔弗雷德又焦虑起来，他还是恐惧伊万会认出他——伊万总会认出他。但至少现在不行。

伊万似乎对阿尔弗雷德僵硬的表情置若罔闻，正在用刀片为阿尔弗雷德的腮胡做最后的修整。这费不了多少时间，不一会儿他就去比划着阿尔弗雷德的髭——

“就这样吧。”阿尔弗雷德倏然说。他的动作让伊万手一抖，刀锋划过他的面颊，在阿尔弗雷德的脸上留下了一道浅浅的血迹。

“——对不起！”伊万立即道歉，他把刀扔在一旁，慌忙用手擦拭那条伤口，但慌乱的动作让阿尔弗雷德“嘶”地一声叫出来，“对不起……约翰真抱歉……”伊万着急得眼里闪着泪光，连手不知道应该放在哪里，只是不停地碰碰阿尔弗雷德的手背，摸摸他脸上其他完好而光滑的皮肤——真难以想象一个经历过无数战争的国家会为一条小小的伤口担心成这样。

阿尔弗雷德像是似乎感觉不到伤口一样，他微笑着反握住伊万的手解释：“没关系，是我太着急——我想留下我的小胡子。我并不像你想的那样年轻，我早就不再是个年轻人……”

伊万俯下身的动作还没有让阿尔弗雷德有所反应，但他伤口处温暖濡湿的触感让阿尔弗雷德连说话都忘记了。他微张着嘴呆在那里，仿佛所有的触觉与心绪都集中在被伊万轻轻舔舐的伤处。而在无所不在的镜子里，他看见伊万凑在他的脸颊边，饱含爱意……

“我敢打赌，艾伦先生一定有个漂亮老婆。”

阿尔弗雷德身后传来一个粗犷的声音。他一回头，就看见出来休息的船长，叼着烟斗咧嘴对他笑。这个船长就像一个真正的美国人一样，有着乐观又叛逆的精神，让阿尔弗雷德止不住好感。

“不，我还是个可悲的单身汉。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩。不过他动作还没做完，船长的手臂就搭在了他的肩膀上，大笑起来，“当然，当然！像琼斯先生这样有钱又俊俏的年轻人，一定有很多娘们儿上赶着让你弄呢！慢慢来，慢慢来！”不过他话音又一转，声音也低了下来，听起来还有几分严肃，“不过我觉得，还是家里有个人好啊！”他说着，从怀里掏出了一个做工有些粗劣的小匣子，打开后里面夹着一张小像——

“你看，这是我老婆！”船长把小像凑到阿尔弗雷德跟前，“漂亮吧——”

突然船体一晃，船长一个趔趄，连忙抓住一旁的缆绳，但他手里的小匣子却滑了出去。

“噗通”一声，匣子被淹没在了海水里。

船长一时间还没明白过来发生了什么，他呆滞地看向海面，而阿尔弗雷德的目光却已经顺着海面的延伸投向远方——

旗帜在空中飘扬，赤如血色的米字张扬地铺展在深蓝的背景里。几艘巨型战舰的全貌一点点从地平线处出现，白帆高挂，顺着风势，在逐渐翻高的海浪里驶向他们。

阿尔弗雷德的喉间一阵紧缩，他说不出话。他的手紧紧按在胸口，不光是他的心脏，连伊万的心脏也像是感到不安一般剧烈跃动，让他不得不扯拽着缆绳。

那是英国的战舰——在这个时代的海面上，就像英国本人一样趾高气扬。大西洋上出现英国船只并不奇怪，但为什么在这里？在这个时间——阳光让他觉得头晕目眩。阿尔弗雷德有一种强烈的预感，觉得自己一定是遗忘了什么，一件非常重要的事情，至关重要……

“那是英国人的船！”水手里不知道是谁惊讶的大喊，一时间糙劣的葡萄牙语在甲板上此起彼伏，“那一定是英国人！”“为什么会有英国人？”“是英国人啊！”

阿尔弗雷德望着战舰一点点靠近，战舰两侧的巨炮比周遭的一切更让阿尔弗雷德看得真切。他头皮发麻地后退一步，立刻按住船长的肩膀，像是发疯一样地摇晃，朝着那张慌张而茫然的脸大喊：“快，快！打满舵！避开英国人的船！快！快啊！”

船长结结巴巴地重复着阿尔弗雷德的话，但他也最终回过神来，大喊出声，“伙计们拉帆！向右打满舵！快一点！”

在船长焦急的叫喊里，阿尔弗雷德立刻转身，越过水手们兵荒马乱的动作，快步走向船舵。他的心跳就像步伐一样急促又沉重，又像是鼓点一样让他耳膜发麻，他挥开围在船舵附近的水手们，一把握住舵轮，转向一侧——

阿尔弗雷德痛恨自己——他对约翰·艾伦这个角色过于投入，导致自己忘记了历史上对自己更为重要的一笔——一八一二年，他与亚瑟再次发生的争端引发了第二次英美战争，也就是在这一年里，白宫被烧得一干二净。他竟然给忘了，他竟然一点也没想起来——他竟然还有资格做美利坚合众国，他竟然还敢把伊万的心脏带回美国！

但不仅仅是如此。还有什么是他没有想起来的——他感到不安，英国的战船像是盯上了这艘挂着星条旗的商船，白帆被劲风吹得高高鼓起，像是全速向阿尔弗雷德这边开来。

阳光在这一刻突然就消失了——也许并不是突然，也许是浑浊的乌云一点点地把这艘船笼在自己的阴翳里，但阿尔弗雷德根本来不及注意这一切。他用尽力气咬紧牙关转动着船舵——他自己也不知道会发生什么，然而他却被强烈、猛烈的不安侵袭，他必须避开英国人，避开亚瑟——

“哐当”一声，船舵和阿尔弗雷德的手一起停下来。这个声音几乎让阿尔弗雷德头痛欲裂，他手一松，船舵开始缓慢地往反向转动，他费力地重新抓住船舵——船舵已经到底了。英国的两艘战舰越来越近，他能看见上面整装的海军，站在大炮边蓄势待发——

海浪翻涌起来。船体剧烈的摇晃让他根本站不稳，船长浑厚的吼声在不远处的甲板上炸开，“拉好帆——”所有人都认真了起来，因为战舰真的在他们不远处，甚至有了长梯和回钩两条船就能并到一起。船长冲到船边，用英语大喊——“这是商船！贸易——贸易！”

阿尔弗雷德的直觉告诉他这是没用的，这些英国人的用意太明显了——阿尔弗雷德根本顾不得自己，他用身体压住要往回倒转的舵轮，紧紧地抓住装着伊万心脏的木盒——来不及了，来不及了！云间的雷声把一切声音都淹没了，但阿尔弗雷德莫名就听见了一声高喊——

“开炮！”

闪电照亮了天际。

一瞬之间，所有的急迫都缓慢下来。阿尔弗雷德的一切都模糊了。猛烈的撞击让船只差点翻进浪里，倾斜让阿尔弗雷德从舵轮上滚下来，撞倒一边的栏杆上。他头顶传来的冰冷让他伸手一摸——手心里都是血迹，但他却丝毫感觉不到疼痛。到处都是湿漉漉的，看起来像是雨水，但又像是海水——阿尔弗雷德抬起头，有东西落进阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里——大概是雨水，可他的皮肤没有丝毫感觉。连海水也不是冰冷的。

又是一炮——在天海间异常清晰的声音。但是没有撞击，阿尔弗雷德什么也感觉不到，他只能看见高耸的桅杆卷着帆布，拉扯着繁多的缆绳朝他砸下来——砸在舵轮上，把舵轮砸成两半，伸过围栏却又吊在船边，而随着船剧烈的晃动，终于跌进海里，只给阿尔弗雷德身边的围栏留下一块突着木刺的缺口。

有人因为船体的晃动跌出了围栏，坠进海里，有人被弹炮直接打死，还有人被炸飞的碎木击中——阿尔弗雷德只顾得上被自己护在胸口的伊万的心脏。他很恐惧——他害怕这就是最后。他害怕真的是自己弄丢了伊万的心脏，让他绝望痛苦地在床上辗转反侧，让那双紫色的眼睛失去所有光彩——恐惧让他发抖。

船体晃动起来。大概是又被击中一炮，可这一次阿尔弗雷德什么也没能听见。船整个被掀翻，阿尔弗雷德被抛进空气里，无限下坠。木盒子始终被他紧紧地抓住，连沉进海水里也没能让他松开。

海水没有温度，也没有任何触感。阿尔弗雷德沉在海里，却更像漂浮在空中，然而有什么东西在将他往下拖去。光线越来越黯淡，阿尔弗雷德失去了手指尖的触觉。他不知道自己是不是抓着伊万的木盒，可他不敢让自己的手指移动分毫，也许稍微一动就会让木盒离开他——

他的手指一颤，竟然在水里握成了拳。

木盒不见了。

阿尔弗雷德在一片茫然的漆黑里挣扎着向别处游去，但他也不知道自己在哪里，要去哪里。他舒张着自己的指头，希望能触到那个木盒，他的心绪一片混乱——

“琼斯先生！英国人袭击了我们美国的商船！”阿尔弗雷德隐隐约约听到这样一个声音——他就在那一刹那想起来了。一八一二年，他与亚瑟的战争的开端，原本就起于一个美国商船遇袭的消息。

无人生还。

阿尔弗雷德痛苦地张开嘴，想发出悲愤的嘶吼，但是没有声音，也没有海水灌进他的喉咙里——

他站在一件金碧辉煌的房间里。这里很眼熟，非常眼熟。墙壁上喷金的花纹，挂在各处的镶金边镜子，还有墙上的挂画，是俄国的彼得大帝。这分明就是伊万在宫殿里的房间。阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么自己会出现在这里，明明他被海水淹没，连伊万的心脏也不知所踪……

有人把门推开，一名佣人出现在门边，“布拉金斯基先生来了。”

伊万？怎么会在这个时候……

果然熟悉的人影伴随着让阿尔弗雷德心颤的声音出现在门边，“琼斯先生，关于阿拉斯加……”阿尔弗雷德迎上前，他想抱住他，确认伊万还是好好的，但他无法控制自己的身体，只能抬起头看着伊万——

伊万的脚步突然停下来，连话音都顿住。

“伊万！我终于……”阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇开和着，说着并不是他想说的话。

但阿尔弗雷德的话才刚开个头，就被伊万打断了。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯……？”伊万盯着阿尔弗雷德。他的目光闪烁，阿尔弗雷德在这几年里熟悉的信任和温柔，都被他记忆中更为深刻的冷漠与戒备所取代。

“对，是我！我是阿尔……”阿尔弗雷德听见自己兴奋上前抓住伊万的袖口，说道。

伊万并没有甩开他。明明灯光与烛火足以照亮整间房间，但伊万整张脸却像是被阴影笼罩。“琼斯……”伊万喃喃地说，他的眼睛里有一瞬间是流露着柔情的，但下一刻柔情就被磨煞地一干二净。他勾着嘴角，嘲讽的神情让阿尔弗雷德觉得刺眼，“琼斯……约翰。”

“不，我姓琼斯而已——”阿尔弗雷德清朗的声音争辩着。

伊万没有理睬他，而是自顾自地笑起来。他笑得不得不用手撑在一旁的桌面上，维持自己的站姿。

那像恸哭一样的笑声让阿尔弗雷德窒息。伊万明明就在他面前，却似乎离他越来越远，好像有什么东西不容分说地挡在他们中间。

他堕入真正的黑暗。

等阿尔弗雷德再次睁开眼睛时，他面对的是一片冰冷的白色。白色的墙壁，白色的床单，在天花板上闪烁着的冷白的灯光，还有一旁仪器发出的嗡嗡声……这里……是医院吧。那么现在是——

阿尔弗雷德反应过来发生了什么。他在现代，他已经从一八一二年回来了。

他连忙坐起来，鲁莽地扯下插在自己身上的管子，在警铃发出的刺耳叫声里，四处寻找——也许他把木盒带回来了。如果他回到了这个时代，伊万的心脏一定也回来了，不可能会留在大西洋的海底，一定不可能，他一定在最后一刻还将伊万的木盒牢牢地抓在手里……

“琼斯先生！”不知道什么时候进来的医护人员在阿尔弗雷德身后喊道，但是阿尔弗雷德根本没有空暇做出任何反应，他翻索着每一个橱柜，地板的每一条缝隙，连床单之间的夹缝也不放过，伊万的心脏一定在什么地方，一定就在这个房间，他一定带回来了——

有人从他身后拖住他，要将他拖到床边，但阿尔弗雷德奋力地挣脱开，他趴伏在地上一点一点寻索——

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生！”一个浑厚严肃的声音叫住阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德停下自己的动作。他缓缓地站起来，转过身——一个陌生的老人站在门口与他对视。那个老人身后跟着大群西装革履的保镖和秘书，表情里带着不认同，却仍然倨傲又尊敬地对他鞠了一躬，“您好，我是提摩西·韦斯特，美利坚合众国现在的总统。乔治·劳文斯先生在八年前就卸任了——您睡了十二年。”

十二年——这是阿尔弗雷德在历史中度过的时间。时间没有扭曲，他经历的时间拥有相同的长度，从眼前这位新总统的从容来看，他的国家似乎一切平安顺利——那么伊万呢？那颗心脏……伊万现在……  
“韦斯特先生……我想知道俄罗斯……”阿尔弗雷德艰涩地开口。四周茫然的白色让他觉得刺眼。

“俄罗斯依然是我们最重要的对手之一——详细的资料在等您回家之后，送到您的房间里。”

既然俄罗斯还是一个强盛的国家，那么伊万是不是还……“那伊万本人呢？”阿尔弗雷德紧张地问。他的目光停留在韦斯特的脸上，不想放过他一丝细微的表情。果然韦斯特在一瞬间显得有些茫然，但他立即就反应过来，“伊万？您是指伊万·布拉金斯基吗？”

提摩西·韦斯特没有在这个名字之后加上“先生”。他甚至可能不知道伊万是……也许这是俄罗斯人对伊万的保护。让身体虚弱的他暂时远离政坛的纷扰，不让外交事宜去打扰他……

然而韦斯特接下来说的话，彻底破碎了阿尔弗雷德的幻想：“如果您说的是俄罗斯的国家实体的话，那么琼斯先生——伊万·布拉金斯基早在十二年前就消失了。”

“消失……？”阿尔弗雷德喃喃地重复。他似乎无法领会这个词的含义。

“没错，消失了。”韦斯特点了点头，“这是劳文斯前总统委托我向您、以及我的前任，以及我未来的接任者，在等您醒来后务必向您转达的信息，请您——”韦斯特的话音消失在了阿尔弗雷德阴鹫的眼神里。

“什么叫做消失了？”阿尔弗雷德沉沉地问。

韦斯特显然愣了一下，“消失……这是劳文斯前总统的用词，我想也许是‘去世’的意……”

“不可能！”阿尔弗雷德的大吼让韦斯特收住了自己的话尾。他像是哀鸣一样的叫声让整个病房里除了机器的运作外，有一丁点杂音。他的眼前像是爆开了血一样的炸弹，让他眼前除了彻头彻尾的红色以外，什么也没有。一句喊话耗光了他的力气，他气喘吁吁地靠在墙边。阿尔弗雷德不可能相信这句话——他不会相信。

韦斯特叹了一口气。尽管劳文斯前总统曾留下一本手记，讲述着他们伟大荣耀的祖国与那个宿敌之间的爱情故事，但韦斯特一直无法相信，直到这一刻。

阿尔弗雷德的脸上血色尽失。

“琼斯先生……”

“闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德捂着耳朵后退一步，他尖叫起来，“不会——不会这么快！这才只有十二年——十二年而已！”

“这是一段漫长的时间，而且……”

阿尔弗雷德的声音忽然又沉稳下来，“我以美利坚合众国的名义命令你出去。”可这并没有维持多久，他的语速越来越快，音调越来越高，几近尖叫的声音再次响彻病房与走廊， “现在，立刻，马上！韦斯特先生，别让我见到你——我不会相信你的。你是一个不折不扣的说谎者！出去！滚！”阿尔弗雷德像是想用自己的声音遮盖一切思虑、发泄自己的情绪一样，不停地发出刺耳的喊叫。

韦斯特也在这时才相信，自己的祖国真的像是一个幼稚的小孩子一样。他只能带着身后的人群退了出去。

在病房门掩上的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德停了下来。

四周的雪白就像是彼得堡的白雪一样——在阿尔弗雷德生命里，所有与伊万有关的画面都在他的眼前流动。不论是什么时候的伊万，在他记忆里鲜活得就像是从没有离开过一样。曾经像是一个年长者一样对他的包容，后来又是一个极为难缠的对手，他们携手过，他们对抗过，也像是一对最普通的情人一样相爱过——

但一切都终止了。

眼泪让阿尔弗雷德什么都看不清。他怎么能相信伊万在十二年前，在他离开的那一年，就消失了？他怎么能相信自己在历史里的一切行为都是枉然？他……他怎么能相信，是他弄丢了伊万郑重托付给他的心脏？他怎么能相信，导致伊万消失的罪魁祸首，就是他自己……？

然而，历史是不可逆转的。他伐舟逆着时代的河流驶向过去，却也只能沿着既定的流向漂行。


	9. Chapter 9

尾声、

一个国家实体的消失没有给世界带来预想中的变化。阳光不比过去的更耀眼，月光也不比过去更黯淡。除了处于世界政治界顶峰的少数几个人之外，甚至没有人意识到，那个国家实体已经消亡了。连他的国民也没有丝毫感知，如同过去与未来的每一天一样，面无表情地在街道上穿行。

一切都有条不紊，不急不缓地滑向应有的未来。

世界上所有的问题都没有消失，几乎每天都在召开政治会议。阿尔弗雷德陪同着他的新总统，像一个不要命的工作狂一样，乘飞机在各个国家间往来。

阿尔弗雷德在很长一段时间里都惧怕独处，或者说他惧怕思考。他必须每时每刻待在人群里，被纸醉金迷环绕——他不敢想起伊万。数年过去，他没有询问过，伊万是在安详的睡梦里死去，抑或是在无力的挣扎中丧命。他没有去过伊万的坟墓看过一眼，他不会承认那个小小的土堆和石碑就是伊万在这个世界上留下过的痕迹。何况，只是一眼，就会让他想起伊万满载信任的拥抱，而与之相对的，是成年后的他与伊万重逢那一年，伊万绝望的冷笑。伊万大概是知道约翰·艾伦就是阿尔弗雷德，他也自始至终认为，是阿尔弗雷德背叛了他——即便那根本不是阿尔弗雷德的本意。但是，事实也就是阿尔弗雷德丢失了伊万最重要的生命——他完成了自己在数年前，要斩杀伊万的愿望。

这让阿尔弗雷德无法忍受——他怎么能忍受他自己成为这场悲剧的推动者？

直到亚瑟来找他。

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟有很多年没有见面了——但他们的面容都没有任何变化。亚瑟依然西装革履，不管走到哪里都带着一副恹恹的傲慢表情，言语之中却又恪守着礼节。阿尔弗雷德连嘲讽他的冲动也没有——他以为约翰·艾伦的成熟是他的演技，但约翰·艾伦就是他——他们是一样的。他只是成长得不再任性妄为了而已。

“好久不见。”亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德身边的吧台椅上，熟稔地向酒保要了一杯琴蕾酒。

阿尔弗雷德默然地点头，目光却没有从舞台上唱着蓝调的女歌手身上离开。

亚瑟有一刻为阿尔弗雷德没有和他抬杠感到惊讶，但立刻就明白过来——阿尔弗雷德已经不一样了。他原本浑身张扬的嚣张已经被更稳重的气质包裹得严严实实。

女人沙哑又妩媚的声音回荡在整个酒吧里，像是质感并不柔软的纱，却又能触到挑动人心最柔软的地方。

亚瑟咽下带着柠檬味的鸡尾酒，说：“他们找到他了。”

阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地应了一声。

“我是说，”亚瑟深呼吸，“他们找到伊万了。”

“咔”地一声，酒杯被打翻了。透明的液体流到桌沿，溅了阿尔弗雷德一身，还不住地滴落到地面。但阿尔弗雷德依然恍若未闻。

“这已经有一段时间了，但是后天的会议，那个小家伙会来参加……我只是想告诉你，虽然他们有同一个名字，但是那个伊万已经不在了。”亚瑟理智地劝说。

“……所以呢？”阿尔弗雷德低声反问，他的声音融在忧郁的歌声里，“他不在了的事实我不需要你再提醒我一次。”

“我只是希望你记住……过去了的就是历史。”

“谢谢柯克兰先生的好意——”阿尔弗雷德终于回头看向亚瑟，“我不会让自己被扫进历史的垃圾桶，你放心好了。”在暗黄色的光线里，他的脸庞晦暗不明。他将酒杯举向亚瑟，“敬未来。”一个没有伊万·布拉金斯基的未来。

还没有等到亚瑟的回应，阿尔弗雷德就将一瓶新开的酒一饮而尽——酒精闻起来那么像伊万的味道。

会议开始的那一天伦敦难得晴朗。浓雾和厚云被徐风吹散，带着暖意却并不炎热的阳光洒在地面，到处都洋溢着淡黄色的温暖。

但是会议室里却十分安静。参加会议的国家陆陆续续都到了，但连打招呼的声音都克制而低微。阿尔弗雷德沉默地翻阅着文件——数年前，他四处找人插科打诨的过往遥远得几乎让人记不清楚。连亚瑟和弗朗西斯也不再互相讽刺。

偌大的会议厅里只剩下窗帘布被微风吹起、布料摩擦的“沙沙”声，和座椅移动、书页翻动的声音。

空余下的座位只剩下阿尔弗雷德对面的那一个。那一个放着白蓝红三色旗帜，写着“俄罗斯联邦”的位置。那个空了很多年的位置永远都被安排在阿尔弗雷德的对面，阿尔弗雷德每一刻都看着那个国家名下方的位置——那里原本写着的伊万·布拉金斯基，在缺席多年以后，又出现在了那里。

“咔嚓”，会议室的门被打开。

一个孩子走了进来——所有人都屏住呼吸。他先是怯怯地探了探头，又退出去像是和什么人说了些话，才又不情不愿地走进来，朝着唯一的空位。

这是一个和伊万相似、却又截然不同的孩子。几乎所有人都承认他们的长相相似到了极点，浅金的蓬松短发，紫色的眼睛。但过去的伊万不会像这个孩子一样，像一只小兽般无辜，纯净无害得不像一个成熟国家——当然，小伊万还年幼。

他小心翼翼地走到空位边，坐了上去，抬眼就对上了阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼睛。但那双眼睛对他而言没有丝毫吸引力，他胆怯而羞涩地笑了一下，移开了目光。

这是一个对阿尔弗雷德而言全然陌生的孩子，而他取代了伊万的一切。伊万的身份，伊万的名字，伊万的样貌——阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的伊万·布拉金斯基真的消失了。世界上大部分人不知道他曾经存在过，也不知道他已经消失。他的遗物大多都被烧毁，与他一同埋葬进了坟墓。在往后的岁月里，伊万也只是眼前这个幼童的名字，至于那个坚强高大、比冰雪寒冷、比岩浆热情的青年，只会留在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里。

他不可能会忘记。不论是伊万微笑着对他张开怀抱亦或是伊万拽着他的领口与他像厮杀一样亲吻。

会议在平静中结束，就像它在平静中开始一样。该有结果的事情都有了结果，而那些争论多年的问题依然悬而未决。

阿尔弗雷德不再在会议后与人邀约着去喝一杯，而是一言不发地收拾自己的文件。他像这样沉默了很多年。

“琼斯先生。”稚嫩的声音突然响起。

阿尔弗雷德的身形一僵。他转过身，那个也叫作伊万的孩子仰起头看着他。

年幼的伊万怀里抱着一摞厚厚的东西，边缘上似乎有着古朴的暗纹印花，让阿尔弗雷德觉得眼熟得可怕。年幼的伊万将那摞东西递给阿尔弗雷德——阿尔弗雷德接过来。是被伊万珍藏的相册。

在阿尔弗雷德心里沉静多年的痛苦开始翻腾，顺着他的血管蔓延到他身体的每一个角落。

“这是他留下的东西——我想您可能会需要。”年幼的伊万温文有礼地像个小大人一样向阿尔弗雷德鞠躬，又佯装成熟地与他告别离开。

阿尔弗雷德无法做出任何反应。他捧着相册的手一直在颤抖，他的身体一直在颤抖。他呆呆地站在原地，木讷地看着相册老旧得满是刮痕的封面，没有勇气翻开。阿尔弗雷德以为他的伤口已经几近痊愈，留下的伤疤只是时不时敲击他胸口的闷痛，然而闷痛却一点点撕裂他的胸膛，刺进他的血管、皮肤里，让他痛不欲生。

会议室里只剩下阿尔弗雷德一个人了。

汗水浸湿了他的西装，也顺着他的脸颊滴落到相册的封面上。

他终于鼓起勇气，翻开了相册——

第一页还是那张照片。

穿着空军制服的他和穿着陆军制服的伊万都还那么年轻，相厌并相爱着。他想用手触摸伊万的脸庞，碰一碰他连微笑都显得忧心忡忡的嘴角，但阿尔弗雷德却怕自己手上的汗渍弄坏了照片。

照片空白处的话也还在那里——但似乎有加了几行小字。阿尔弗雷德不得不扶着眼镜，低下头凑近了仔细看。

> “他乘着爱情的巨浪将我吞没，而我甘愿沉陷
> 
> ——致我一生所爱，
> 
> 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯
> 
> 又名，约翰·艾伦”
> 
> 疼痛终于撕裂了阿尔弗雷德的胸口。
> 
> 冷漠的伦敦，即使是阳光也显得讽刺而刻薄。

全剧终


End file.
